<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Red Thread by XExenonXE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375313">A Red Thread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XExenonXE/pseuds/XExenonXE'>XExenonXE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Transformers Spark Bonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XExenonXE/pseuds/XExenonXE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ground bridge malfunction strands Bumblebee and Soundwave injured in the wilderness. </p><p>Or Laserbeak parent trapping these idiots into a relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol so I wrote the first 12 chapters of this in one sitting. There is basically no editing (we die like men) and I haven’t reread it so I hope it’s coherent.<br/>Soundwave is probably out of character.<br/>Laserbeak has a character.<br/>I took liberties with the cannon because this fic is purely for self indulgent purposes.<br/>Also we need more TFP Bumblebee x Soundwave content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee peaked his head around the boulder he was hiding behind and quickly retreated when a blast shot skimmed past his face. </p><p>"I can't see the relic." He beeped over his com-link as he peeked around the rock again.</p><p>"Soundwave has the relic!" Arcee shouted suddenly.</p><p>"We must not let another relic fall into Decepticon hands." Optimus said his voice grave. "Bumblebee retrieve the relic, Arcee and I will provide cover for you." </p><p>"Understood" Bumblebee and Arcee said.</p><p>"Ready... now!" At Optimus' word Bumblebee leapt from his hiding place he spotted a ground bridge opening and Soundwave walked into it. Bumblebee transformed into his alt-mode and hit the gas, speeding past the vehicons as Arcee and Optimus drew their attention. He made it to the groundbridge and sped into the whirling green and blue portal. Soundwave was halfway through and turned in surprise when Bumblebee came speeding up behind him. Bumblebee transformed back to his root form and drew his fist back aiming a punch at the third in commands visor. Soundwave's feelers shot towards him but the yellow scout was fast enough to deliver a savage punch to his helm. He stumbled back but kept his grip on the relic, his feelers whipped toward Bumblebee shocking him when they made contact. He fell to the ground but shook away the static in his vision his HUD blinking with an alert that he quickly dismissed. Soundwave was almost out of the groundbridge and with a yell the yellow mech pushed himself up and leaped at Soundwave. Grabbing his arm they grappled and Bumblebee yanked on the relic but the dark mechs grip was strong. <br/>The sound of someone entering the groundbridge was missed by the two as the scrabbled over the relic. Bumblebee tried to headbutt the mech but instead slammed it against Laserbeak who was still docked against Soundwave's chest. She shrieked and Soundwave seemed to glower at the autobot, and kneed him savagely in his stomach plating. </p><p>"My my Soundwave, it seems you're having trouble with the auto boys scout." Both of the grappling bots stiffened but neither released their hold as they turned to see Megatron standing just inside the groundbridge. Bumblebee's com buzzed to life suddenly.</p><p>"Bumblebee! Arcee is down and in need of urgent medical attention we need to retreat."<br/>Bumblebee couldn't move Soundwave had managed to wrap his feelers around his forearms in an attempt to pry them off his own arm and the relic. Megatron was approaching his arm cannon raised humming as it charged.</p><p>"Bumblebee!" Ratchet suddenly yelled into his com. "You need to get out of their groundbridge I'm picking up readings that it's become unstable." Ratchet's voice was harsh but Bumblebee knew it was because he was anxious. Bumblebee tried to yank out of Soundwave's grip, he wasn't even focused on grabbing the relic. He glanced between Soundwave's blank visor and Megatron's face his teeth barred in a shark like smile.</p><p>"Ratchet I can't! He won't let go!" His vocalizer cracked as the groundbridge around them raged. This finally caught Soundwave's attention and he glanced around and in panic turned towards Megatron right as he discharged his arm cannon. It came right at Bumblebee's chest and in desperation he yanked backwards pulling Soundwave into the line of fire. He could hear Ratchet yelling for him to forget the relic and run as the shot blasted through Soundwave's side and shot into Bumblebee's chest. His vision went white and he was vaguely aware of the groundbridge around him breaking apart. <br/>The heat of an explosion surrounded him, he felt as though he had been plunged into a furnace. As suddenly as it had started it stopped and suddenly he was being knocked away as the groundbridge exploded green energy dissipating into the air. Bumblebee could feel himself falling and he managed to online his optics in time to see a mountain and trees before he slammed into the ground. He rolled smashing through trees and bushes carving a deep scar into the forrest floor. He came to a stop on his back staring up at the blue sky. His body felt numb and his venting was harsh and shallow. He could hear an engine whirring in stress but he couldn't turn his head. He just stared at the clouds drifting by his HUD flashing with red error codes as he fell into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet stared at his monitor panic filling his chest.</p><p>"Ratchet I can't! He won't let go!" Bumblebee's translator shrieked in his panic. A shock of fear went through his chest but he pushed it away.</p><p>"Bumblebee, you need to disengage. Leave the relic! If you don't get out of there now their groundbridge is going to collapse and take you and the relic with it." He got no response but he heard the distinct sound of a cannon being fired followed by the sound of tearing metal. </p><p>"Bumblebee!" He shouted but a roar sounded over the com and it dissolved into static. At the same time his monitor lit up with warnings as the decepticons groundbridge imploded.</p><p>"No." Ratchet said his voice quiet. </p><p>"Ratchet what happened!" Raf was standing at the rail eyes wide, Miko and Jack standing up from where they had been on the couch as they sensed something had just gone terribly wrong. Ratchet stared down at the young human and cleared his vocalizer.</p><p>"Optimus... do you have eyes on Bumblebee." He asked trying to keep his voice steady. </p><p>"I do not see him Ratchet but the decepticons seem to be retreating as their was some kind of explosion." Came their leaders response. Bulkheads heavy steps came up behind him.</p><p>"Ratchet you uh... don't think that explosion was-" he wasn't able to finish before Ratchet cut him off.</p><p>"Optimus I'm sending a groundbridge for you and Arcee" he typed on his monitor before pushing past Bulkhead to active their groundbridge. </p><p>"Ratchet that explosion wasn't the groundbridge Bumblebee was in was it?" Bulkhead asked slowly his voice concerned. Ratchet just turned away preparing for Arcee who Optimus had said was wounded. </p><p>"Ratchet talk to me." Bulkhead said again.</p><p>"And say what Bulkhead that we may have just lost our scout!" His shout startled Bulkhead and Jack put a hand on Raf's shoulder while Miko covered her mouth eyes wide. Just then the Optimus appeared helping Arcee into the base. </p><p>"Get her to the med bay." He said his voice raw with emotion. </p><p>Arcee had been hit hard in the helm but the bleeding was easy to stop and was resting. Ratchet had returned to his monitor and was frantically scanning for Bumblebee's signal. Optimus and Bulkhead had returned to where the battle had taken place but their was no sign of Bumblebee.<br/>Ratchet slammed his fist down causing Raf who was sitting nearby to jump and look over with red eyes. He returned to his own scanning on his computer his mouth narrowing into a thin line. A hand rested on Ratchet's shoulder and he turned to see Optimus looking down at him his blue optics wide and sad. </p><p>"You should rest old friend, you as well Rafael. He said looking between the two. </p><p>"But we need to find Bumblebee as fast as we can when the groundbridge exploded he was probably just sent somewhere else. He could be hurt." Raf said his voice cracking as he looked up at the two autobots.</p><p>"We will do everything in our power to find Bumblebee. But you two must rest." With that Optimus turned leaving the two in silence. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bumblebee felt his systems starting to reboot, error messages began to fill his HUD. His whole body ached and every vent was met with a stab of pain that had him taking shallow breaths. He onlined his optics and shuttered then hard as the midday sun beat down on him. He tried to sit up but he fell back down with a shout of pain. Going for a different approach he tried to roll over but his right arm and leg seemed to be stuck on something. Using his left arm he managed to heave himself up, and he suddenly froze up in shock. Soundwave was sprawled over his leg face down in the dirt a feeler still wrapped tightly around Bumblebee's arm. Bumblebee's charred and cracked hand was still gripping Soundwave's wrist and Bumblebee frantically yanked his hand back. Metal cracked as he yanked his hand away and he realized it had melted onto Soundwave's plating. He grabbed at the feeler wrapped around his arm but it had also melted to his armor and he couldn't yank it free with one hand. </p><p>As he was struggling with the tentacle when a harsh vent and the roar of an engine started up and Bumblebee jumped. Soundwave was struggling to push himself up, at his movement sparks shot from his side and he collapsed down onto his forearms. His side had a gapping hole and his protoform was exposed where his armor had been ripped away my Megatron's shot. Wires sparked and the silent mech made a pained noise almost like a growl. He hadn't seemed to notice Bumblebee or just didn't care as he was still pinning the autobots leg under him as he struggled to move. Bumblebee tried to push himself away but the slightly larger mech was heavier then he looked and Bumblebee's leg was firmly pressed into the dirt. He tried to bring his arm blasters out but the attempt only brought up more error messages. Soundwave was struggling again bringing a hand to his chest where he seemed to be clawing at it. </p><p>"Laserbeak eject" he said suddenly and Bumblebee flinched optics wide. He didn't realize Soundwave could speak with anything other then his recordings but that hadn't sounded like anyone else so it must've been his voice. The mini con didn't react though and Soundwave finally managed to get his hand between his chest and the bird transformer where there must have been a manual release because a clicking sound filled the air followed by the cracking of metal as Laserbeak was released from her dock. She fell to the ground and Soundwave vented hard, as his visor filled with what looked like diagnostics of his mini con. His visor was glitching however and he leaned intently over the birdformer a shaky but gently hand brushing over her chipped plating. <br/>Suddenly he stiffened and raised his head staring directly at Bumblebee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave stared at the autobot scout and watched as the young bot stiffened. When he didn't move more then that Soundwave was surprised he seemed to be in better condition then himself why had the autobot not off lined him and left. He frowned his visor obscuring his expression and began tried to push away from the autobot. Pain shot through his side and he faltered but he managed to push himself into a seated position his legs were still tangled with the scouts but the world had begun to spin around him and he barely managed to pull Laserbeak into his lap before error messages filled his HUD and one told him he would be shutting down to put his energy toward self repair. He tried to reset his optics and keep himself awake but it was no use and he fell into a pained recharge. </p><p>Soundwave laid back against the soft dirt their crash landing had kicked up, pulling his mini bot onto his lap. His venting was harsh and his visor suddenly went dark. Bumblebee was still watching the decepticon as he lay in the dirt, his side had begun to leak energon as he moved. Bumblebee pulled his now freed leg away from the con and shrieked in pain. His leg was crusted with dry energon and mangled, his tire was popped and merely twisted in ways it wasn’t supposed to. His vision blurry he finally started sorting through the alerts in his HUD. </p><p>Weapons offline.<br/>Com-link offline.<br/>Energon level at 26%.<br/>Moderate damage to forearms.<br/>Moderate damage to right hand.<br/>Critical damage to right leg.<br/>Critical damage to chest.<br/>Moderate damage to spark chamber.</p><p>Bumblebee let himself sink back to the ground, he was slagged. He was in desperate need of repairs stranded in a random forest with a decepticon and with no way to call for help. He glanced over at the dark mech who was still offline, although his venting had become steady. Bumblebee stared up at the darkening sky his injuries pulsing in pain. His chest would spark every now and then he felt sticky with energon. His thoughts were spiraling, was he going to die here? Would his friends find his body? What would they tell Raf? He'd promised to go racing with Raf this weekend, who would take him now? He wanted to see Cybertron, he never really imagined he would die before being able to go home. At least the Earth is beautiful. His optics became blurry as they filled with lubricant and tears slid down his face. He thought of his team and Raf and home as he drifted into recharge.</p><p>When Soundwave woke next it was dark, he couldn't tell how much time had past but dark clouds were blocking out the stars. He felt a flutter in his lap and tug on the bond that linked him to Laserbeak. Glancing down he saw the mini bot struggling, her wings flapping weakly. Panic shot through him as he checked her diagnostics her chest had been crushed in the fall and the strain on her spark was causing it to fail. Her E.M. Field was panicked but she was sending him reassurance even as her spark dimmed. Soundwave's processor seemed to freeze up the memories of Ravage torn to pieces, Rumble dead in his arms and, Frenzy's horrified face as he was lost under a collapsing building. Now his last symbiote was dying in front of him. A wail ripped from him as he doubled over Laserbeak the pain of loosing his other mini bots rushing to the surface. He tried to push his pain and fear back down as he scrambled to flip Laserbeak onto her back. He told her through their bond to open her spark chamber. </p><p>"C-can't it's melted sh-shut." She said eyes dimming. Soundwave clawed at the seem in her chest but his left hand was mangled from the crash and he couldn't get a grip with a single hand. He tried to use his feelers one had been severed and was useless. The other yanked the autobot forward dragging him onto his side and he shouted waking abruptly from his recharge. Soundwave shook the feeler but it was firmly melted into the autobots right arm. </p><p>Bumblebee was gasping at the sudden movement. <br/>"What the slag are you-" he broke off abruptly when he saw Soundwave crouched over his mini bot, his E.M. Field was raging with fear and panic almost overwhelming Bumblebee as he stared in shock. </p><p>"Autobot your assistance is needed." Soundwave spoke suddenly his voice showing almost none of the panic he must be feeling based on how out of control his field was. Bumblebee could only stare at him and Laserbeak as the mini bots eyes dimmed. Desperation was pulsing off of Soundwave, and Bumblebee could only stare. The stoic third in command of the decepticons was begging him for help.</p><p>"Please." Soundwave said his voice filled with static this time. Bumblebee moved as quickly as he could with a mangled leg until he was leaning over Laserbeak. </p><p>"What do I-“</p><p>"Grab here and hold it open." Soundwave said cutting him off, and Bumblebee did.</p><p>Together Soundwave and the autobot held Laserbeak's spark chamber open, Soundwave yanked his own plating back revealing his own spark which cast a deep purple over Laserbeak and the autobot who was staring with wide eyes. He leaned down and pressed his spark to his mini bots. Soundwave knew that this was dangerous and if her spark didn't stabilize from his energy then Soundwave's spark would extinguish with hers. </p><p>Soundwave could feel her spark weaken and his optics dimmed as a wave of nausea washed over him. Her spark wasn't stabilizing and he could feel his own dimming as well. He sagged forward as his vision started to go black, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder holding him up. He looked around his vision swimming  and could only make out a yellow blur crouched next to him before he felt Laserbeak's spark stutter and burn bright with light. She squawked and Soundwave shuddered gasping as the world came back into focus. He waited until her spark was flickering steadily and he fell back slowing his venting relief flooding through him. </p><p>He felt Laserbeak nuzzle his damaged hand and he used his other to stroke her back. He heard a shuffling and looked over to see the scout leaning back into the dirt his blue optics round. Soundwave stared at him for a moment their gazes met and Bumblebee's gaze slide down. Soundwave tilted his head and the autobot motioned to his chest. Soundwave glanced down to see his spark still exposed swirling around in his chest the purple glow lighting up the woods and he quickly snapped his plating shut. He pulled Laserbeak up and she attached to her dock on his chest which was slightly difficult with the mangled metal. But she was eventually able to rest properly on his chest. Soundwave's processor ached and he realized his E.M. Field was brushing up against the yellow mech making him twitch. He pulled it tightly around him as his HUD warned him he needed to recharge. </p><p>"Thank you" he said as he fell back into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rip Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy</p><p>Lol I don’t know how sparks work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Soundwave had thanked him and fallen into recharge Bumblebee had wanted to do the same, but his processor had other ideas. He had helped a decepticon, a decepticon who had attempted to kill himself and his friends countless times before. What was he thinking. But when he thought about Laserbeak's whimpers and the helplessness and panic he had felt from Soundwave, he knew helping them was the right thing to do. But the moment they got out of here Soundwave and Laserbeak will go right back to trying to kill him and the rest of team prime. That or they would die here and Bumblebee helping them would've just been putting off the inevitable. Bumblebee's mind just kept going around in circles until finally the sky began to lighten.</p><p>The sound of thunder woke Bumblebee, he wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he was so stiff he wasn't sure if he would be able to move. Rain began to fall and Bumblebee pushed himself to a seated position his chest sending jolts of pain through him. Soundwave was sitting up as well leaning heavily on his non damaged arm. He raised his visor to the sky and rain drops splattered his visor. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky making Bumblebee jump and look away from the dark mech. Soundwave began to push himself to his feet and he swayed and took two small steps before crashing back down into the dirt that was quickly turning to mud. </p><p>The feeler still attaching the two mechs was pulled taught and yanked Bumblebee through the mud when the slender mech fell. Bumblebee yelped as his leg was jostled. Soundwave glanced over at the yellow mech and his feeler still firmly melted into his plating. He then pushed himself to his feet again carefully staggering towards Bumblebee. Fear coursed through him as the decepticon towered over him. Bumblebee raised his fists his door wings lowering in threat. Soundwave just tilted his head in a way that looked like he was amused. He reached out his uninjured hand towards Bumblebee and all he could do was stare at it. He couldn't possibly expect him to take it, Soundwave was a decepticon the third in command he would have to be insane to trust him. His thoughts were suddenly broken when Soundwave spoke using sound bites of others speaking. </p><p>"For helping Laserbeak I will help you." Bumblebee just stared at him a moment longer then sighed and reached up to take Soundwave's hand. Soundwave helped pull him to his feet and Bumblebee swayed almost sending them both back down into the mud. Now that he was standing he tried putting weight on his injured leg. It held for a moment before buckling and he was just able to catch himself by leaning on Soundwave. </p><p>His hand was still gripping Soundwave's and his other had come up to brace against his chest plate just below where Laserbeak was docked. He could feel Soundwave's spark beating rapidly, and Bumblebee's mind was drawn back to when Soundwave had used his sparks energy to save the mini con. The swirling purple light that had lit up the forest and the soft heat coming off of it the surge in his own spark. Bumblebee's face flushed and he pulled his hand away from Soundwave's chest. Another bolt of lightning flashed overhead.</p><p>"We should find shelter." Bumblebee beeped leaning away from Soundwave as much as he could which wasn't much seeing as he needed his help to walk. Soundwave was staring at Bumblebee and tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"Indeed" he said in Megatron's voice. It made Bumblebee jump but slowly they started stumbling off into the trees both leaning heavily on each other. </p><p>They had decided to walk west and hope they would find something that they could use for shelter or to get help. The rain had started to slow and they had seen nothing that could be used as a shelter or even a landmark to show them where they might be. Soundwave's steps had become heavy and clumsy and Bumblebee vented heavily each time he took a step. Suddenly Soundwave froze and pointed with his arm that wasn't holding up Bumblebee. An old overgrown set of railroad tracks had come into view ahead and both bots exchanged a glance before turning to walk along them. The rain had completely stopped now and mud plastered there feet up to their knees. The sun had begun to set and now that they were in the trees it was much darker then when they had been in the clearing they had crashed into. They continued walking long into the night following the tracks. Bumblebee was about to ask if they could stop and recharge when a shadowy building appeared in front of them. It was an old train station, abandoned when the tracks stopped being used. It was also big enough for both mechs to crawl in through a large opening in the side where a wall had crumbled. It was slightly cramped but there was a roof over their helms and Bumblebee quickly fell into recharge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave was dreaming about his mini bots, he was a gladiator when he found out his spark had created a symbiote. He remembered how small Ravage had been and how it had just been the two of them until Rumble and Frenzy had been created. Ravage had been so excited to have brothers. Then just before the war began Laserbeak had been created. Soundwave dreamed of when their family had been whole. </p><p>Sunlight was streaming in through the holes in the old building. Soundwave could feel a dampness on his face and he stroked Laserbeak where she was resting docked on his chest. The autobot was slumped over still deep in recharge. His scratched and melted paint looked bright as it glinted in the morning light. And his faceplate looked so peaceful as he slept. Laserbeak ruffled her plating in amusement as she listened in to his train of thought through their bond. He stiffened and looked away from the autobot, instead pulling up his diagnostic report. </p><p>"You seem fond of the autobot sir." She said teasingly. Soundwave was silent but his E.M. Field spiked in annoyance.</p><p>"I am grateful for his assistance in saving you." He said returning to look over his reports willing the conversation to be over. </p><p>"Indeed, you bared your spark in front of him, in front of an autobot. What would Megatron think." She said slightly more seriously. </p><p>"Megatron will understand, it was the only way to save you and Bumblebee was too damaged to harm us." Soundwave said tightly clearing the alerts from his HUD.</p><p>"You called him Bumblebee." Laserbeak said sounding much too proud of herself. Soundwave's E.M. Field flared out suddenly surprising him and Laserbeak. He managed to pull it tightly around himself but it was difficult. Soundwave never had a problem with controlling his emotions he had always kept his E.M. Field as unreadable as his visor. Laserbeak was looking up at him in concern.</p><p>"Sir are-" She broke off when Bumblebee's engine whirred to life and he started awake. He stared around the room looking slightly confused before landing on Soundwave. He didn't flinch when he saw him just rested his head back against the wall.</p><p>"We should follow tracks to find civilization to contact our factions." Soundwave spoke stringing the different voices together. Bumblebee nodded and they set off along the tracks. </p><p>Unfortunately the tracks just stopped a few miles from the abandoned station, and they decided to go back to their original plan of walking west. Soundwave had tried to send Laserbeak to scout but a part of her wing was damaged and couldn't do more then a sloppy orbit around Soundwave before crashing into the forest floor. They walked late into the night and only stopped when Soundwave tripped and the three of them went tumbling down into a ravine. They had decided the bottom of the ravine was decent enough shelter. They only moved from where they fell enough to disentangle their limbs before falling into recharge. </p><p>The next morning Bumblebee woke to his HUD alerting him that his energon levels where at 5% and he would soon offline due to starvation.  His tanks had been cramping with hunger for days but with no energon he had hoped they would be able to make contact with their teams by now. After all this he was going to starve in the middle of the woods. Soundwave awoke soon after he did and suggested they start moving. Bumblebee agreed he didn't know what else he could do. He didn't know how to tell this decepticon who had been trekking through the wilderness with him he was about to go offline from lack of energon. <br/>He was starting to feel dizzy and started to sway as he walked. He saw Soundwave shoot a look at him but his processor felt heavy and was throbbing in pain. His tanks were churning  and he pulled up his HUD.<br/>energon levels 2%<br/>Shutdown imminent <br/>Bumblebee swayed then doubled over falling to his hands and knees and purged.</p><p>Soundwave who was still unsteady on his feet was yanked down and sprawled in the dirt. His side sparking and leaking fresh energon from the wounds that had barely begun to heal after they were reopened in the fall the night before. He sat up looking over at the autobot in annoyance which quickly turned to surprise then panic as the autobot purged. Bumblebee met his gaze weakly before collapsing into the dirt. Soundwave's E.M. Field spiked and Laserbeak detached from her dock fluttering around the autobot that was trembling on the ground. </p><p>"Bumblebee?" Laserbeak yelled as Soundwave's panic bleed over to her through their bond. Soundwave grabbed the yellow scout but his eyes were glazed and he could here the sound of Bumblebee's systems shutting down. Soundwave quickly grabbed a plug from his undamaged forearm and grabbed Bumblebee's helm finding his medical port and plugging it in. It immediately downloaded his medical data and Soundwave immediately found the problem. Bumblebee was starving, as Soundwave looked over the data Bumblebee's optics began to dim. He needed energon immediately but they didn't have any. Soundwave pulled up his own energon readings.</p><p>Energon levels 51%.<br/>It would have to be enough, Soundwave released another tube from where Laserbeak would dock. It was small meant for sharing his stores with his mini bots but it would work. Soundwave looked for the main energon line in Bumblebee's chest and quickly jabbed the tube into the vein. Energon began to flow through the tube and into the unconscious mech. There was a series of clicks as his systems processed that they were once again receiving energon. Laserbeak jumped onto Bumblebee's shoulder as Soundwave pulled him into his lap while quietly watching his energon levels decrease. When they reached 25% Soundwave disconnected the tube and held the vein sealed until Bumblebee's self repair sealed the vein. The yellow mechs optics were shuttered and Soundwave closed his own listening to the sound of Bumblebee's engine while he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bumblebee woke he couldn't tell where he was. He could hear the quiet venting of two other mechs and he could feel warm arms wrapped around him. He shuttered his optics open and found he was laying on Soundwave's chest the decepticons arms wrapped around him as he slept. He stared in confusion at the mech his visor reflecting Bumblebee back at himself. His faceplate burned and he pushed himself off of Soundwave's chest. He started at the sudden movement and Laserbeak shrieked as she fell from where she had been perched on his door wing. Soundwave's field brushed his own and he shivered his door wings fluttering. Oh slag did Soundwave see that? He felt the decepticons field pulse confusion then embarrassment then it began to heat and it was abruptly pulled away. Bumblebee was pulling his E.M. Field tightly around himself as well his face heated in embarrassment. </p><p>"I erm why was I-" Bumblebee started but thankfully Soundwave cut him off.</p><p>"Your energon levels were critical and you required a transfusion." He spoke stiffly and it took Bumblebee a minute to realize he used his real voice. Soundwave froze as he realized what he did.</p><p>"Your energon levels should be functional now." He used his recordings this time but Bumblebee could still sense his discomfort. </p><p>"We should go." He said abruptly and stood. Laserbeak fluttered to his shoulder and Bumblebee struggled to rise his leg still stiff although it had begun to heal. Soundwave had turned away from him and seemed to be muttering to Laserbeak. When he had gotten to his feet Soundwave began to walk. Bumblebee staggered after him his leg creaking in protest, but thankfully Soundwave kept his pace slow so Bumblebee could keep up. </p><p>Laserbeak was seething. She had felt Bumblebee's E.M. Field react to Soundwave's and while Soundwave was desperately trying to convince himself it was nothing Laserbeak was not stupid, she knew how strong these feeling fro the autobot scout must be. They were leaking into their bond, and Soundwave's E.M. Field had been out of control. </p><p>"You should talk to him about it." She said quietly.</p><p>"Bumblebee is an autobot and we are decepticons any feelings for each other would be seen as treason." He said flatly. </p><p>"Indeed but what will you do back on the nemesis with you E.M. Field acting up or when we face Bumblebee in the field." She asked.</p><p>"That is why I must not acknowledge any feelings towards the autobot." Soundwave said a hint of a snarl in his voice. Laserbeak gave him the side eye as his field sparked and raged before he could pull it back. She spun around to stare at Bumblebee as he walked. On impulse she pushed off from Soundwave's shoulder and glided back towards Bumblebee. She felt Soundwave turn and watch her go. Something was tugging on her spark and she pulled up to latch onto Bumblebee's chest like she would with Soundwave. </p><p>"Oh! I uh" Bumblebee stuttered as she scrabbled for a moment before she smirked. Bumblebee's chest plate twitched and transformed so she could comfortable attach to the yellow mech. She felt Soundwave's shock and terror as he realized what she had done. Bumblebee felt different then Soundwave did when she docked which was to be expected, she was Soundwave's symbiote and they had a deep bond. Bumblebee was not a real dock but the fact that he had reacted to Soundwave's symbiote meant that weather or not they liked it they were going to need to figure some things out before returning to their factions.</p><p>Bumblebee shouted and he stumbled back at the strange feeling of the mini bot docking on him. She locked in and her wings transformed around his chest plates and she carefully gripped around where his wound was healing. Her E.M. Field was burning with smugness and satisfaction although Bumblebee didn't know why. He could feel her spark beating in time to his own. He glanced up at Soundwave who was frozen staring at him.</p><p>"Laserbeak." He spoke firmly, and Bumblebee looked nervously between Soundwave and the mini bot. </p><p>"Laserbeak!" She seemed to be ignoring her dock in favor of gripping tighter to Bumblebee.</p><p>"Laserbeak return!" He said his vocalizer filling with static, his field roared then he turned and continued to walk. Bumblebee hurried after the dark mech adjusting his wall slightly to compensate for Laserbeak's weight. </p><p>"I didn't know symbiotes could dock on people other then their maker." Bumblebee beeped quietly to the mini con. </p><p>"It's because we can't normally." She responded.</p><p>"Oh. Um why can you dock on me then?" He asked as he tried to remember everything he new about symbiotes.</p><p>"You will have to ask Soundwave that." She said the smugness returning to her E.M. Field.<br/>They walked in silence until the sun began to set and then until the moon was high in the sky. </p><p>Finally Soundwave stopped in a small grove of trees.</p><p>"We should rest." He said sitting down abruptly Bumblebee sank down against a tree stretching out his leg with a sigh Soundwave glanced over at Bumblebee and his mini con once before laying down his visor going black. </p><p>"Are you gonna go back to Soundwave?" Bumblebee asked. </p><p>"Nope" Laserbeak said as she snuggled further into his armor.</p><p>"Did you guys get into a fight?" Bumblebee asked hoping he wasn't prying too much. But Laserbeak suddenly deciding to dock on him and Soundwave's reaction to it had him worried.</p><p>"Something like that." She said. "Goodnight Bumblebee." And with that she slipped into recharge leaving Bumblebee very confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn it’s so far from cannon but I think a mechs symbiotes being able to dock on their partners would be cute as shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter is short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave was slagged. He knew exactly what it meant when Laserbeak was able to initiate a dock and knew that since Bumblebee had been able to accept and accommodate her that Soundwave was in trouble. He was slagged. Soundwave was unable to sleep but he kept his optics offlined and stayed still aside from the twitching of his fingers. He could feel Laserbeak's and Bumblebee's E.M. Fields brush up against him as he lay on the hard ground. He let them wash over him and finally he slipped into recharge. </p><p>Soundwave woke first it was still dark but the loud rumble of an engine had startled him awake. He sat up alert as the engine grew louder. He tugged the feeler that was still attached to Bumblebee's arm and he groaned and sat up.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked vocalizer staticky from sleep. </p><p>"Listen" Soundwave said and the autobots eyes widened. They rose to their feet and Laserbeak chirped and shuffled against Bumblebee's armor as she woke. The autobot looked surprised as though he had forgot she was docking on him. They slowly moved through the trees until they reached a clearing. Soundwave looked around his visor scanning for movement. Then a short green vehicle came rolling slowly around the tree line. </p><p>"A tractor! We found a farm!" Bumblebee beeped excitedly. Soundwave frowned </p><p>"How is a farm going to help us?" He asked.</p><p>"Well they might have a barn with tool we can use to repair our equipment! We can com for help!" Bumblebee said his wings twitching in excitement. Suddenly two bright light shone on the mechs startling them out of their conversation. A human male was standing in the tractor his intake hanging open he reached into his pocket and startled Soundwave swiftly backed away. Bumblebee was frozen blinking his wide blue eyes in surprise.</p><p>"Bumblebee hide!" Soundwave shouted from his place further back in the forest. A clicking noise sounded as Bumblebee turned and ran after the decepticon as quickly as his injured leg could. The returned to where they had been sleeping venting slightly at their sudden jog. <br/>Bumblebee bent over leaning on his good leg.</p><p>"Laserbeak you're heaving then you look." He said between vents.</p><p>"Hey!" She yelled indignantly. "It's not my fault you're out of shape." She ruffled her plating. And a laugh bubbled up from Soundwave's intake as he watched the two argue. He froze and Bumblebee looked at him optics wide. Even Laserbeak had gone very still. </p><p>"Did you just laugh?" Bumblebee asked his vocalizer whirring. Soundwave turned away.</p><p>"We should find the barn you spoke of." He said his face under his visor growing hot. He was so slagged.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bumblebee had been missing for two and a half weeks and team prime was a wreck. Ratchet had barely slept as he combed through every section of Earth looking for any reading a cybertronian might have been there. Raf had been doing the same but Miko and Jack had been able to convince him to take breaks. Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead had been going out constantly to search in person any area that Bumblebee could have ended up. Wheeljack had even been searching doing scans in the Jackhammer. But after almost three weeks there was very little hope that Bumblebee would be found. Thankfully the decepticons had not made any moves. Ratchet had told the team what he had heard through Bumblebee's com and how he had heard Megatron's arm cannon. They could only hope that if Bumblebee was lost that the decepticons had lost Soundwave and their leader when the groundbridge collapsed. </p><p>Ratchet had just been scanning a Russian mountain range look for any signs of their missing scout when Miko let out a strangled yell from the couch. </p><p>"Guys! Check this out! I found him!" She leaped up and Jack who had been sleeping next to her started awake.</p><p>"What do you mean you found him? Who?" Ratchet felt a chill in his veins not allowing hope to take root until he had seen it for himself. </p><p>"What do you mean who? Bumblebee!" She shouted holding her phone up so Ratchet could look. He leaned down and his spark surged in disbelief and joy. There was a slightly grainy photo of Bumblebee backing away from the camera, he appeared to be turning to run away from the human who had seen him and thankfully taken and uploaded the photo. </p><p>"By the all spark." Ratchet said sagging in relief. </p><p>"Bulkhead! Get in here we found Bumblebee!" Bulkhead came crashing into the room while Raf demanded she send him the link which she did. Optimus and Arcee came running from their rooms at the commotion and Bulkhead grabbed Arcee in a backbreaking hug. </p><p>"We've found him!" He shouted and Arcee hugged her friend back just as fiercely. Ratchet felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet Optimus' gaze and he smiled. Raf was frantically typing on his computer.</p><p>"The photo was originally posted to Facebook by this user, a farmer who owns a ranch in Montana just outside Billings! This was posted a day ago he's probably still in the area!" Raf leaped to his feet in excitement.</p><p>"All right all right!" Ratchet said laughing as he put the coordinates in and opening the groundbridge.</p><p>"Autobots let's roll out and bring home our dear friend." Optimus said before transforming and exerting the base. Raf and Miko piled into Bulkhead and Jack hopped onto Arcee. Ratchet tapped on his wrist linking the groundbridge controls to it so he could bridge them back before grabbing his medical kit and transforming following Jack and Arcee onto the roads or rural Montana.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Team Prime to the rescue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave and Bumblebee had found a barn that they hoped didn't belong to the man that had seen them earlier. It had an old truck rusting in the corner and bales of hay stacked along one side which was surprisingly comfortable to lean on. Bumblebee was sitting with his leg stretched out in front of him as Soundwave worked on repairing what he could of his still very mangled looking leg. He was attempting to tighten a bolt in Bumblebee's knee but even Soundwave's slime fingers were to large to effectively hold the human sized tool. He dropped the tool for what seemed like the hundredth time and he twitched his fingers in annoyance. </p><p>"It's feeling better now, thanks." Bumblebee said as he watch the mech struggle to pick up the tiny object thankfully he sighed and leaned against the hay next to bumblebee. Bumblebee picked at the piece of pipe that was now stuck between Soundwave's feeler and Bumblebee's plating from where they had tried to gently pry the sensitive appendage from where it had been firmly stuck since the groundbridge explosion. They hadn't attempted to repair their coms yet. Soundwave had said they should get more reliable tools before attempting to fix something so fragile, and Bumblebee had nodded his agreement. </p><p>"I am now able to transform." Soundwave said suddenly making Bumblebee sit up. </p><p>"What?" He beeped. </p><p>"My self repair has been able to repair enough of my damaged it is safe for me to transform." He said again looking straight ahead. Bumblebee was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Oh so you can go back to the decepticons now." </p><p>"Affirmative." They were both quiet for a moment. Laserbeak shuffled on Bumblebee's chest. She had not undocked from the yellow mech since she was able to initiate the docking procedure with him. </p><p>"Soundwave." Bumblebee started slowly his spark hammering. "Why was Laserbeak able to dock on me? She said it wasn't common for symbiotes to dock on mechs that aren't their creator." Soundwave stilled and Bumblebee traced the seams between his armor and the mini con's.</p><p>"It's because." He started using knockouts voice but stopped.</p><p>"It's because." He started again using his own voice and Bumblebee glanced over at him. "When a symbiotes dock is spark bond compatible with another mech and the feelings are mutually strong enough symbiotes can initiate a docking process slightly similar to how they would dock with their creator." Bumblebee felt his face heat up and he glanced down at the mini con, Soundwave's symbiote which had been able to dock with him which meant. Bumblebee's E.M. Field pulsed and he turned to Soundwave. </p><p>"Wait so you like... we're spark bond compatible?" Bumblebee's face was flushed and he felt Laserbeak giggling as his spark hammered in his chest. </p><p>"I need some air." Bumblebee stuttered as he pushed himself up and carefully slide the barn door open. The air was cool and he flared his armor as far as he could his fans kicking into high gear as he vented and tried to cool his over heating frame. He could feel Laserbeak's smugness and Bumblebee beeped and whirred his displeasure unable to find the words. He felt Soundwave approach behind him.</p><p>"If you want her off you can detach her by pulling your armor back into place." He said his voice slightly too controlled. </p><p>"Hey!" Laserbeak squeaked.</p><p>"I-it's ok, I don't mind her." Bumblebee said resettling his vocalizer. </p><p>"I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, I had planned not to say anything to you seeing as we would need to return to our factions. However Laserbeak's actions forced my hand." Soundwave's voice cracked slightly. Bumblebee turned to face the slightly taller mech. </p><p>"I'm glad you told me. I -I had been feeling very confused since we've been out here and I think it makes sense now." Bumblebee took a step closer to Soundwave and let his E.M. Field brush over the decepticon. Soundwave shuddered and his field pressed up against Bumblebee's in response. Bumblebee placed his hands on Soundwave's chest he could feel his spark beating there and he remembered the purple glow it had given off and how his own spark and jumped and twisted glowing hot in his own chest. Soundwave reached down nervously holding Bumblebee, Laserbeak purred. Bumblebee retracted his his mouth cover and Soundwave tilted his head. </p><p>"You have a mouth" he said surprised. Bumblebee nodded having lost the ability to speak now that his mask was removed. Bumblebee waited expectantly and Soundwave seemed to get the hint. </p><p>"Oh." He said slightly flustered, suddenly his visor split into three pieces and retracted his purple eyes were wide and his lips were pressed into a thin line a blush covering most of his face. Bumblebee smiled and tentatively brushed his lips to the other mechs in case he wanted to pull away. But he didn't he pressed back into Bumblebee's kiss. In that moment nothing mattered to Bumblebee but the mech in front of him and he pulled away breathless. Soundwave's eyes shimmered and Bumblebee realized they were the same color as his spark. Laserbeak chirred happily, and then the silence was shattered buy an ambulance siren. </p><p>The two bots leaped away from each other Bumblebee's mouthpiece coming back up and Soundwave's visor snapping shut. As red and blue flashing lights came into view a small blue motorcycle leading the way as they came closer they skidded to a halt and Ratchet transformed followed by Arcee a moment later. </p><p>"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called his voice was tired but filled with joy. His eyes suddenly found Soundwave who had tried to back up but was stopped by his feeler that still connected them. Arcee drew her weapons and started forward. </p><p>"Let him go con!" She yelled rage burning in her optics. Ratchet had transformed a hand into a blade the other was holding his medical kit. Bumblebee unfroze and held his hands up trying to calm his teammates. Soundwave was backing up cause Bumblebee's arm to get pulled back with his movement. Ratchet suddenly froze eyes locking on Bumblebee's chest and his spark froze Laserbeak was still docked their huddling into his armor in fear. Suddenly Soundwave yanked Bumblebee's arm with his feeler and spun Bumblebee around. Arcee and Ratchet yelled but Bumblebee knew what Soundwave was doing and he quickly pulled his armor into place and Laserbeak disengaged with a click she glided clumsily back to Soundwave as Bumblebee reeled at the loss, he grabbed at his chest his E.M. Field spiking at the loss. Arcee was suddenly at his side and turned her arm into a blade slicing down hard on Soundwave's feeler. Bumblebee flinched but Soundwave didn't react he just pulled his severed feeler back into its port backing away as Arcee fired at him . His gaze met Bumblebee's and he transformed shooting off into the early morning sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this chapter at 7 in the morning after writing the other chapters then I went to work</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Soundwave was out of sight Arcee turned to Bumblebee and she yelled over the com</p><p>"Bee's here we've got him!" There were answering whoops and shouts from Bulkhead and Miko and Bumblebee could hear Raf telling Bulkhead to hurry. But Bumblebee was frozen his sparked pulsed in sadness and pain, his leg was aching and his chest plate ached. The world was spinning.</p><p>"-bee?"</p><p>"-is he okay-"</p><p>Bumblebee could tell who had spoken and suddenly he was falling the exhaustion of the weeks walking on his broken leg his spark chamber and chest being damaged and Soundwave. His eyes went dark and he slipped into recharge.</p><p>Ratchet pulled out his medical scanner as Arcee lowered her friend to the ground. The young scout looked like a wreck his plating looked warped in many places as thou parts had melted. He had scrapes and dents everywhere but what Ratchet found most disturbing where the mangled leg and the deep hole in the young bots chest. His energon levels were low too only at about 10% but Ratchet had expected them to be much lower knowing how little fuel the team consumed. He focused on the chest wound and his eyes unfocused when he saw how the scouts chest plates were arranged the way they lay had changed and considering the kid had sustained serious trauma to his chest that could've explained it. But as Ratchet had approached Bumblebee and Soundwave, Bumblebee's chest plating had looked oddly dark he scanned his memory before cursing. </p><p>"Arcee when we approached was Laserbeak docked on Soundwave?" She looked up confused.</p><p>"Um I don't think so but I was a little busy focusing on the con who had tied up Bee." She said staring at him. </p><p>"No he definitely wasn't" Jack interjected. "He came flying up to him right before he took off." Ratchet was still looking down at Bumblebee in horror. </p><p>"Oh Bumblebee what have you gotten yourself into?" Ratchet pressed his hand to his face as Arcee and Jack started firing questions at him. But he stayed silent grimacing at his scan as it showed damage to his spark chamber. He heard engines behind him and Bulkhead and Optimus came into view. Miko and Raf jumped out rushing over to Bumblebee. </p><p>"Ratchet what happened is he hurt?" Raf asked climbing onto Bumblebee's shoulder. But Ratchet just turned away ignoring his question. </p><p>"Optimus we need to get Bumblebee out of here now, I think he may be in great danger." Optimus' mouth pursed and he nodded. </p><p>"I'm opening a groundbridge carry him through gently the wound to his spark chamber could be fatal." Raf jumped down before Optimus lifted his scout with gentle hands.</p><p>"Wound to his spark chamber." Bulkhead repeated. </p><p>"Shouldn't that have killed him?" He asked as the quickly returned to base.</p><p>"It could have and it still might if his spark has become erratic which it may just have." He snapped. "Get him to the medical bay!" He yelled and Optimus obliged. He scanned the scout again and swore. </p><p>"His spark beat has become erratic most likely due to stress." </p><p>"I'd be stressed too if I had been captured by a con." Miko said leaning over to watch Ratchet. The rest of the team hovered around behind him the E.M. Fields crackling in anxiety. It would be best to get Bumblebee's spark mate but the kid doesn't have one, his mind flashed to Laserbeak docked on him. Or he better not have one, and there was no way he was getting Soundwave in here. </p><p>"Arcee, Rafael you two are Bumblebee's best friends I need to here. Arcee reached up to help Raf down and they approached Bumblebee.</p><p>"Is he gonna be okay?" Raf asked quietly. </p><p>"I-I think so he's just experienced a-" he stuttered looking for the right words. "Emotional trauma, I need to you to comfort him while I work. Arcee use your E.M. Field and Raf erm do what you normally do to comfort Bumblebee." He started to work sealing the scouts spark chamber and strengthening its walls. He could feel Arcee's field brush up against him and Raf was speaking to Bumblebee quietly. It seemed to be working as his spark rate evened out. But Arcee and Raf continued until Ratchet had sealed up the hole in his chest. Arcee and Raf sat next to Bee while Ratchet checked his leg it seemed to look worse then it was but Ratchet was still surprised Bee could stand on it at all. </p><p>Ratchet had begun to dig the feelers out of Bumblebee's arm where they appeared to have been melted together when Bumblebee shot up his vocalizer screeching. His chest plating twitched pulling back then returning to its original position. Ratchet felt his spark sink as he steadied the young bot as his eyes focused. Arcee and Raf who had sat back to rest leaned in hugging Bumblebee as he beeped and chirped his vocalizer reset. Bumblebee didn't glance at Ratchet and he felt his E.M. Field pulled in tightly around the kid which caused a lump to form in his tanks. Arcee seemed to notice something off as well and suddenly Bumblebee released his grip on his field and it swept over them flicking manically between joy, relief, guilt, and embarrassment. Arcee gripped her friend excitedly as Bumblebee greeted the rest of his team including Wheeljack. But as Ratchet watched the scout his sparked twisted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha! I bet you thought I forgot about saying he damaged his spark chamber and you’d be right but I remembered eventually.</p><p>A good pause point? Idk I’ve got a decent amount more written I’m gonna look through and see if there’s another good pause point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee had been confined to the Medbay so Ratchet could closely monitor him. Bumblebee was glad to be back at base and even though his injuries weren't fully healed he was feeling so much better then he had in weeks. Ratchet hardly spoke to him which made Bumblebee nervous had he seen Laserbeak docked on him and if he did, did he know what it meant? </p><p>Every time his thoughts spiraled in this particular direction his faceplate would heat up and his chest plates would twitch. He really wished they would stop doing that, but they would often twitch and rustle against each other. Miko had even pointed out one day that his chest plates had a different configuration and even pulled up an old photo to compare. Bumblebee had been shocked he hadn't noticed the change and since it was brought to his attention they just seemed to twitch more often.<br/>
Bumblebee had finally convinced her that it must have been because of where Megatron had shot him.</p><p>Her focus on his chest plates had been diverted but now everyone had wanted to know what had happened once he went into the groundbridge. Something they hadn't asked about up until that point. Bumblebee had stood caught off guard his processor frantically trying to figure out what to say. Before Optimus had did he could tell them later and dispersed the group. </p><p>That later seemed to be now though, Ratchet had let him go back to his room and he had happily stayed in recharge until a knock sounded at his door. He groaned and rolled over rubbing his optics. He got up quickly only slightly unsteady and opened the door to find Optimus and Ratchet. </p><p>"Bumblebee I don't wish to pressure you but I believe we should talk about what happened while you were stranded in the company of Soundwave." Bumblebee's spark fluttered at Soundwave's name but Bumblebee tried to stamp the feeling down and keep himself calm. </p><p>"I- I don't know Optimus." He hoped his unwillingness to talk would make them leave, he still had no idea what to say about his time with Soundwave. He could probably say how he helped saved the mini con but should Bumblebee tell them all of it include how he had seen and been close enough to feel his spark? He stopped that train of thought as his own spark flared. Unfortunately Optimus and Ratchet didn't seem deterred.</p><p>"Bumblebee you are almost fully healed and will be cleared to return to the field in a few days. We can't have any surprises." Ratchet said speaking to him in the first time in days. Bumblebee nodded and stepped back to allow them into his room before shutting the door. </p><p>"Let's start with an easy question." How did you receive your injuries. This question was safe and Bumblebee sagged slightly in relief.</p><p>"When Soundwave and I were grappling for the Iacon Relic Megatron came into the groundbridge. He shot at me and I managed to struggle out of the way enough for his shot to be slowed down by taking a chunk out of Soundwave first." Bumblebee felt his tanks clench in guilt did he ever apologize for yanking him into the path of the cannon. </p><p>"It still got me in the chest though and I was not quite functioning properly after that. I remember it felt like I got put in a smelter and then we had gotten launched into a forest near where you guys finally found me." Bumblebee paused and Ratchet cut in.</p><p>"So you and Soundwave were together the entire time you were missing?" Ratchet's voice was slightly accusing. </p><p>"Well yeah since we had been grappling when the explosion hit the heat Uh- it melted parts of us together." He held up his right hand. "When I woke up my hand was melted into his plating and I broke it to pull away." Optimus nodded.</p><p>"And what of your other injuries and why were you still connected to Soundwave when we found you?" Bumblebee sighed again this seemed to be going well.</p><p>"I don't remember when my leg got so messed up but it must of been when we hit the ground. We dug a trench in the ground and downed some trees in our crash so I assume then. I didn't even realize it was hurt until Soundwave woke up and moved off me." Bumblebee cut off his face growing hot. </p><p>"Like we were both really out of it and in the crash he just landed on my leg and I could barely stay conscious long enough to sit up." He was rambling and only stopped when Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Bumblebee this is not an interrogation, we only wish to know what happened to you so we can support you." Optimus' voice was warm and he felt hope rise in his chest before it fell back down. What he really needed was for Soundwave to be around but as third in command of the decepticons he knew that wasn't the type of help Optimus could give. Bumblebee nodded.</p><p>"The feeler was two deeply imbedded to pull off we tried but we needed medical tools to remove it." Ratchet nodded but didn't look at Bumblebee. </p><p>"Why didn't Soundwave attempt to offline you the moment he woke up?" Ratchet asked suddenly, Bumblebee's mind flashed to that night but stopped. </p><p>"We were too weak to offline each other. We must've laid in that ditch for days leaking energon before we were finally somewhat capable of moving." Bumblebee hoped that would be enough but he wasn't so lucky. </p><p>"And why did Soundwave not attack when he had recovered, why did the two of you travel together instead." Optimus asked gently. Bumblebee tried to find the right words before deciding to keep it simple.</p><p>"One night Laserbeak started to offline and Soundwave couldn't fix her so he.. uh.. asked me to help." He said volcalizer beeping.</p><p>"And you helped him!" Ratchet said voice rising. Bumblebee's door wings lowered.</p><p>"Of course I helped what was I supposed to do she was dying and Soundwave was loosing his mind with worry." Bumblebee said his field spiking suddenly at the memory.</p><p>"They are decepticons Bumblebee or had you forgotten!" Bumblebee was going to argue back but Optimus cut him off.</p><p>"Ratchet they may be decepticons but it does not mean they don’t  deserve compassion. Bumblebee did what he thought was right in helping the symbiote." Ratchet grumbled at his words but breathed deeply. </p><p>"How did Soundwave repair Laserbeak I thought you didn't have any medical tools." Bumblebee's spark sank. </p><p>"I... um Soundwave stablized her spark by using his. But he almost died I thought he was going to." Bumblebee was rambling again and Ratchet snarled.</p><p>"And how in Primus' named did you help Soundwave perform this procedure?" His optics were flashing as he glowered at the scout.</p><p>"I just held her sparkchamber open it was damaged and Soundwave couldn't hold it open with only one hand. I wasn't doing much." </p><p>"Not that much." Ratchet scoffed "You were intimately close to a decepticon as he barred his spark. This would explain everything going on with you." He finished venomously. </p><p>"What!" Bumblebee spat. </p><p>"Your mood swings, your defense of the decepticon third in command, your sparks instability when we separated the two of you. It must be energy bleed over from being so close to Soundwave's spark when he healed his symbiote!" Ratchet was yelling and Bumblebee backed up his door wings lowered in fury.</p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about." Bumblebee hissed his vocalizer spitting and buzzing. Confusion swirled through him, that’s not possible he had never heard of anything like that happening. Optimus spoke suddenly breaking Bumblebee out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Ratchet it does not makes sense that being near a sparkbond could have caused Bumblebee to be... acting the way he has." Optimus said putting his hands out to separate his medic and his scout. </p><p>"Well it doesn't make sense for an autobot to run around with a decepticon and let him get docked by his symbiote!" Ratchet's optics were burning, and Optimus stiffened and turned to look at the young bot. Bumblebee froze he felt light headed, Ratchet had seen Laserbeak docked on him. </p><p>"Is this true Bumblebee?" Optimus asked concern filling his optics. Bumblebee was panicking he could feel Ratchets anger rolling off him in waves. Bumblebee whirred in distress it felt like the room was closing in around him. He spun around and crashed into the door knocking it open his feet felt numb and he transformed his bad leg pinching slightly but he then he was in his alt-mode and he tore down the hallway. </p><p>Optimus and Ratchet and left his room after him distress clear on their faceplates. But he looked away and revved his engine speeding out of the base only just managing to avoid Bulkhead, Arcee and the kids at they made their way into the base after school. His spark tugged as he sped past and saw Raf press his face against the window watching him go in confusion. But he knew he could out speed any of them and skidded out onto the deserted jasper roads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ratchet try’s to hold an intervention and Optimus doesn’t know what’s going on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave stood at his work station on the bridge of the Nemisis. He had returned to his work and had been working feverishly to make up for the three earth weeks he had been gone. When Soundwave had tracked down the Nemisis and suddenly turned up missing a chunk from his side and critically low on fuel everyone on the ship was shaken. </p><p>Megatron had scrambled the troops in an attempt to find his third in command after he had disappeared but with no sign of him they had stopped looking. He had ordered Knock Out to tend to his wounds when he turned up on the bridge and get him fixed as soon a possible. The medic had grumbled but did as he was told. </p><p>Only Megatron had asked where he had been and Soundwave told him the bare minimum. That he had been damaged and had been waiting for self repair to restore his ability to fly. When he asked about Bumblebee and the relic Soundwave had said he didn’t know what had happened to them which was only half a lie. He hadn’t seen the relic at all once the groundbridge imploded and assumed it must have been destroyed in the chaos.</p><p>The bridge was quiet and many of the workers had left to recharge before their next shift. Laserbeak ruffled her plating shifting on her dock. </p><p>"I miss him." She grumbled and Soundwave froze. His E.M. Field that he had gotten under control when he returned to the Nemisis surged. </p><p>"Don't" was all he said as he continued working. </p><p>"Fine" she hissed then continued through their bond </p><p>"How can you just forget Bumblebee!" She demanded, his field zapped with anger but he stood still hardly slowing from his task. </p><p>"I know you miss him I can feel it." Soundwave's spark clenched and he turned away from his computer and detached Laserbeak from her pearch. She squawked in annoyance but flew back in a loop to land on his workspace. </p><p>"Leave me in peace Laserbeak I cannot be distracted." He said not looking at his symbiote, he knew she was glaring at him. She zapped his hand when he ignored him and anger pulsed in his field.</p><p>"Go and calm down!" He spoke aloud this time and she glared for a moment longer before flying out of the bridge. </p><p>"Well well it's not often the stoic Soundwave looses his temper." Soundwave stiffened and turned to see the red medic leaning in the doorway. </p><p>"What did she do to get under your plating?" He smirked and Soundwave only turned away pulling his field in close and trying to ignore Knock Out.</p><p>"Oh not so talkative now?" He said as walked up behind him to stare past him at his work. Soundwave turned his head to face him and felt  the smugness he always got when the other mech shied away from him. Suddenly Soundwave felt a surge of determination through his bond with Laserbeak as she took flight and left the Nemisis. Surprise and panic shot into his field and Knock Out recoiled.</p><p>"Soundwave? What!" He spluttered in shock and Soundwave turned abruptly exiting the bridge. Great now Knock Out would definitely know there was something wrong. Laserbeak quieted as she moved further away and he moved as quickly as possible up to the docking bays. Laserbeak was going to get them both scrapped if she couldn't act normal. When he reached the landing bay he stopped he couldn’t just go flying off the ship. Anxiety and fury whirled within him but he turned and retired to his room hoping he could recharge before his next shift.</p><p>Laserbeak had been tracking the ships progress as they orbited the planet, and she knew that they were soon going to pass over the desert that the autobots were often spotted patrolling. Soundwave was being stubborn and she was not going to give up on their bond with the autobot scout. She scanned the desert flying over towns and over canyons, she never got to just fly wherever she wanted and she enjoyed the freedom. She had just swooped low towards a ridge when a car went speeding past. She focused on it her wings fluttering in excitement when she recognized Bumblebee's alt-mode. She altered her course and came up behind him. Following still quite high up for a moment as she studied his alt-mode. She smirked.</p><p>"I can work with this." And dove.</p><p>Bumblebee had been zoning out just following the roads. He had been driving all night and was just deciding to turn around and go back to base, when a dark shadow flashed overhead. He glanced up but before he knew it the shadow had slammed onto his hood. He hit the breaks and spun out as he felt a familiar click. Dark grey wings folded around his front bumper and wrapping back to cover his front tires. His plating shifted and clicked into place.</p><p>"Wow! I've never been part of a car before!" A familiar voice chirped.</p><p>"Laserbeak? What-what are you doing here?" His vocalizer cracked and he reset it. </p><p>"You scared the scrap out of me!" Bumblebee yelled, but Laserbeak just snuggled closer into his grill. </p><p>"So where are we driving too?" She asked as Bumblebee pulled back onto his side of the road. </p><p>"Well I was going back to my base, and you definitely can't come with me." He said as he slowly started off down the road. His surprise at Laserbeak’s sudden arrival faded as the comfort of her being there settled in. </p><p>"Well of course not." She muttered. "Why are you going so slow you were going at least double this a moment ago." Bumblebee vented and slowly increased his speed until they were going well over the speed limit, and Laserbeak was shrieking in excitement. </p><p>"So where's Soundwave?" Bumblebee tried to sound casual.</p><p>"Still back on the Nemisis. He didn't even try to catch up to me." She huffed. "He's been such a grump since we got back." Bumblebee was quiet and they drove in silence. </p><p>"Bumblebee are you aware someone has been trying to hail you for uh.. 10 earth hours?" Laserbeak said after their silence had lasted a few miles. Her voice startled him.</p><p>"I uh yeah I know, but how do you know?"</p><p>"Well when I dock on you I can access your systems." She said hesitantly. "Like your com and diagnostic systems and uh scanners." Bumblebee tensed but before he spoke she hurried on. "I uh I won't tell anyone what I find out. I should have said before." She said her voice quiet, Bumblebee relaxed his spark softening for the mini con.</p><p>"It's okay Laserbeak and thank you for not saying anything." He could feel her relax and they continued their drive. </p><p>"You're being hailed again but this time it's from a 'Raf'." </p><p>"Oh scrap!" Raf was probably worried sick I sped out of base like that and didn't even think about how he would feel. He clicked his com back on and accepted the call.</p><p>"Hey Raf."</p><p>"Bumblebee! Where are you? Are you okay?" Raf yelled in surprise and he could hear shuffling in the background.</p><p>"Yeah I'm ok and I'm just out driving. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Raf was quiet for a minute and Bumblebee could hear Ratchet arguing with someone in the background. <br/>"Ratchet says you should come back to base, he wants you to send your coordinates." Bumblebee began to bristle and Raf continues.</p><p>"He's really worried about you Bee, and so is the rest of the team." Bumblebee's anger retreated.</p><p>"Oh." Was all he could beep back. </p><p>"So will you come back." Raf's voice shook and Bumblebee mentally kicked himself. </p><p>"Raf I was always planning on coming back I just needed.. a bit of time to myself." </p><p>"So you'll send your coordinates?" </p><p>"Yeah they're-"he cut off suddenly when Laserbeak ruffled her plating loudly. "Erm give me a second." He quickly pulled off the road checking his mirrors before transforming. A startled squeak sounded but Laserbeak carefully shifted with him. </p><p>"A little warning next time would be nice." She said indignantly. </p><p>"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Um it was nice to see you." he said looking down at the mini con.</p><p>"You're just gonna leave me?" She huffed but Bumblebee could tell she wasn't really mad. "You owe me a longer drive since this one got cut short." She repositioned herself and suddenly felt a wire plug into one of his com ports.</p><p>"H-hey! What-"</p><p>"This is a very secure com link channel, you can use it to call us or we can call you." Bumblebee saw the new link pop up on his HUD. </p><p>"And um don't tell anyone." She said and it was Bumblebee's turn to promise her secrets would be safe. </p><p>"I'll see you later." She said detaching and zooming off. Bumblebee's plates shifted back to normal and he quickly sent his coordinates back to base. A groundbridge opened immediately and he sighed before looking back up at the blue sky and stepping into the groundbridge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Laserbeak gets Bumblebee’s number for her dad who’s too socially awkward to get it himself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee didn't know what to expect when he returned to base but it certainly wasn't this. Raf had thrown himself at Bumblebee and Bumblebee had to reassure him that he was ok. Arcee glowered at him and told him not to run off again. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and Bumblebee had flinched expecting him to say something about Soundwave but he hadn't only smiling warmly. Ratchet hadn't said anything but he no longer looked mad just tired. </p>
<p>Bumblebee managed to slip back into his old habits and only two days after returning to base was cleared to go back out in the field. Ratchet and Optimus hadn't approached him to ask about Soundwave again and Bumblebee was soon able to feel at ease in his base again. </p>
<p>It had been a month since he had stormed out of the base, the weather had been warming as spring grew closer. He was driving Raf too school. Raf was talking animatedly about a new RC car his mom said he could get if he got A's in all his classes when suddenly an alert popped up with a loud ding. Bumblebee pulled it up surprised and it flashed onto his internal monitor as he opened the message. Too late he realized it was the encrypted link Laserbeak had given him and he quickly dismissed it from his HUD hiding it from view of his passenger.</p>
<p>"What was that Bee?" Oh scrap Bumblebee thought. </p>
<p>"Erm it's uh.. spam! Like what you get in your email! Sometimes we get stuff like that!" Bumblebee stumbled through the lie but he didn't think Raf noticed his discomfort. His spark twisted knowing that Raf would believe it because Bumblebee should have had no reason to lie. </p>
<p>"Huh so yours coms can just get like pop up adds?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah pretty much. Back on Cyberton they were a lot more common." Bumblebee sagged as he added the truth to his lie, Raf would probably think it was really interesting. But before he could ask anymore questions they pulled up in front of his school. </p>
<p>"See ya later Bee!" He called as he jumped out of Bumblebee's passenger seat and headed in to school. Bumblebee pulled up the message immediately. </p>
<p>Meet us at this location at 1am local time.</p>
<p>A set of coordinates were written below the short message and Bumblebee's spark warmed. He was going to see Soundwave and Laserbeak again and soon! </p>
<p>Soundwave flew silently toward the coordinates he had sent Bumblebee. After Laserbeak had returned from her joyride with the autobot she told Soundwave what she gave him. Soundwave's spark sparked in excitement but anxiety quickly flooded in. What if the encryptions weren't as in real able as they thought. What if Bumblebee told the other autobots, what if he refused to meet him. Laserbeak had finally managed to convince Soundwave to send him a message. They had a free night and Soundwave requesting to go out flying wasn't uncommon. </p>
<p>So they had set out after their shift to the coordinates. The air was brisk and Soundwave enjoyed the flight. When they reached the spot he transformed before reaching the ground and landed with a heavy crash. He stood waiting as the local creatures began to make noise once the trees stopped shaking from his landing. Headlights suddenly cast long shadows as a yellow muscle car sped around a corner on the nearby road.</p>
<p>When the light fell on Soundwave Bumblebee transformed and just stood looking up the hill at him. </p>
<p>"Hey" he buzzed. </p>
<p>"Hello Bumblebee." Soundwave responded his face growing hot with the memory of their last interaction. Laserbeak detached with a click and swooped over to Bumblebee his plates shifting as she clicked into place on his chest. He laid a hand over her. </p>
<p>"Hey Laserbeak." They stood staring the silence growing heavy, and Bumblebee cleared his vocalizer. </p>
<p>"So what should we do?" He asked Soundwave's mind was blank he hadn't thought this far ahead. </p>
<p>"I am not sure." He said using his own voice. </p>
<p>"Well then why don't we just talk." Bumblebee suggested walking up the hill and sitting down Soundwave followed his lead sitting awkwardly next to him in the dirt.</p>
<p>"What should we discuss?" Soundwave asked and he watched the autobots eyes widen as if he didn't know what to say either. </p>
<p>"Uh what's your favorite color?" Bumblebee said suddenly and his face flushed. </p>
<p>"Sorry that's a dumb question." He said looking down. Soundwave's spark warmed at the yellow mechs sweetness. </p>
<p>"The color green is very aesthetically pleasing." Soundwave responded and looked up at him. </p>
<p>"Really?" He asked his tone disbelieving. </p>
<p>"Yes. Is that not an appropriate choice?" He asked and Bumblebee lifted his hands. </p>
<p>"No no I just meant I didn't think you would care for a color that's so... organic." He said, Soundwave felt happy that he had taken the autobot by surprise. </p>
<p>"I actually quite like the organic life on this planet." Soundwave said looking around. "What is your favorite color?" Bumblebee glanced down again. </p>
<p>"Purple." He said fidgeting, it surprised Soundwave. Purple had always been a color associated with decepticons but this little autobot liked it anyway. </p>
<p>"What's your favorite Earth animal?" </p>
<p>“Elephants." Soundwave responded immediately, and Bumblebee smiled and laughed. They talked until the moon was low in the sky and there was a lull in the conversation. Laserbeak had entered recharge and her engine hummed against Bumblebee's chest. </p>
<p>"Soundwave, what are we?" Soundwave tilted his head. </p>
<p>"I do not follow." </p>
<p>"Our-our relationship.. do we have a relationship." Bumblebee paused for a moment. </p>
<p>"Do you want one with me?" He looked down twisting his hands together waiting for the dark mech to answer. Soundwave's hands reached over gently grabbing them. </p>
<p>"Us having a relationship is foolish we are on opposites sides in a war." He paused and Bumblebee's spark fell and his eyes blurred. </p>
<p>"But I cannot help but want to be near you. I am willing to form a relationship with you if that is also what you want." Bumblebee looked up and realized Soundwave had drawn his visor back. Bumblebee stared into Soundwave's purple optics and he smiled. </p>
<p>"I would like that a lot."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They’re official</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexual themes in this chapter so if you aren’t comfortable with that you’ll probably want to skip this chapter once Miko’s POV is over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miko sat on the couch in the base lounging with her legs hanging off the arm rest. It was dimly lit in the main room. Her host parents were on a keto kick and Miko had really wanted to avoid whatever they had made for dinner, so said she was spending the night at her friends house. </p><p>She scrolled absently on her phone when she heard one of the bots start shuffling around she sat up looking over the back of the couch. She thought it might be Bulkhead checking to see if she was still awake so she sat up checking the time 12:38. It seemed pretty late for the bots who all seemed pretty good with sleep schedules. </p><p>She stood up moving so she could see down the hallway. She could just make out yellow plating as the mech moved quietly down the hallway. She raised an eyebrow and hurried down the stairs her fluffy socks muffling the sound of her steps. She made it down the hallway in time to see Bumblebee slipping out the large bunker door that sealed the base. She ran to the human sized door pulling it open slowly so it wouldn't squeak, and peeked out just in time to see Bumblebee speeding off. </p><p>"Woah someone's breaking curfew." </p><p>Bumblebee rested his head against Soundwave's chest, the moon was high overhead. It was just the two of them tonight, Laserbeak had been needed to do some scouting last minute. </p><p>"Guess what today is." He said and Soundwave lifted his head to look down at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We got blown up in a ground bridge six months ago today!" Bumblebee said looking up at the mech. </p><p>"That seems like an odd thing to keep track of." Soundwave said his E.M. Field slightly confused.</p><p>"Well normally yeah but we wouldn't have realized we liked each other if it didn't happen." Bumblebee said trailing a finger along a seam in Soundwave's armor. Soundwave shivered and he brought his hand up to cup Bumblebee's faceplate.</p><p>"Then it is a day to celebrate." Bumblebee smiled and pushed himself up so he was straddling Soundwave's abdomen. Bumblebee leaned down retracting his mask and Soundwave's visor pulled away. Pressing up into Bumblebee's kiss. Soundwave's hands which had been resting on the scouts hips trailed up his back strut. He brushed his plating softly and Bumblebee pressed harder against Soundwave. One hand lifted to brush against a seam along the bottom of Bumblebee's door wing. The scout arched his back gasping his wings stiffening. He looked down at Soundwave accusingly a flush staining his cheeks. </p><p>"Apologies I did not realize they were that sensitive." He said but he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. The scout leaned back down pressing kisses to Soundwave's neck but he twitched as the mech had stopped touching him. </p><p>"Are you going to keep going?" Bumblebee asked his voice low and rough.</p><p>"Would you like me to?"</p><p>"Yes." Bumblebee said before sliding his mask away to nibble at Soundwave's sensitive neck cables. With his permission Soundwave's hands rested back down on the yellow mechs frame. Bumblebee's fans kicked on and as Bumblebee twisted a particularly sensitive cable in his mouth Soundwave's fans began to hum as well. Soundwave traced around the base of Bumblebee's wings and his wings twitched and shuddered. Bumblebee brought their intakes together when a sudden alert lit up Soundwave's HUD. He growled and Bumblebee sat back letting Soundwave sit up.</p><p>"What is it?" Bumblebee asked his vocalized sliding back into place. </p><p>"Megatron is looking for me, Laserbeak says I need to return immediately." He says his fans working overtime trying to cool his overheated frame. Bumblebee sulked but reached into his subspace and pulled out a fine mesh towel. </p><p>"Here you have some paint transfers." Soundwave glanced down taking the towel gratefully and rubbing away the yellow paint. </p><p>"Bumblebee had you planned to interf-" Bumblebee cut him off his face hot.</p><p>"Well yeah if you wanted to it is kinda a milestone in our relationship." Soundwave offered the towel back and Bumblebee rubbed the dark paint off his own chest plates. Soundwave leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bumblebee's helm before sliding his visor closed. </p><p>"We will have many more nights for that Bumblebee." He said before standing offering a hand to his intended and helping him to his feet. </p><p>"I will contact you when I know my schedule." But as he turned to go Bumblebee didn't let go of his hand.</p><p>"Soundwave.. I love you." Soundwave stood for a moment before his E.M. Field surrounded Bumblebee and he pulled the slightly shorter mech to his chest their helms bumping together.</p><p>"I love you too Bumblebee." </p><p>A new alert popped up in both of their HUD's but as they stood in each others arms nothing else mattered. Then Soundwave pulled away transforming and shooting off. Only then did Bumblebee turn his attention to the new alert in his HUD and he stood shocked. His world shaken by two words filling his vision.</p><p>Initiate Sparkbond?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m on mobile and I didn’t realize that italics and bold don’t work in HTML I’m gonna die</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miko was perched on a ledge on the canyon wall. Arcee had stranded her there when she realized Miko had snuck through the ground bridge. Honestly they should just expect her to follow them at this point, the bots were almost as gullible as her foster parents. Bulkhead was brawling with Dreadwing and Miko was snapping pictures trying to get a clear one of Bulkhead punching. </p><p>Earlier that day alerts had suddenly sounded, their scanners had picked up an Iacon tracking beacon and the bots had moved out right away. </p><p>Arcee was fighting Knock Out and Bumblebee and Optimus were fighting two huge insecticons, while another dug in the dirt pulling up the relic. That's when Starscream showed up and the fighting turned into chaos. Miko was glad she was away from the fighting for once. </p><p>Knock Out had tagged in Dreadwing and he delivered a savage punch slamming Arcee hard into the canyon wall and she slumped clearly stunned. </p><p>"Knock Out to the Nemisis our old pal Starscream has decided to make an appearance."</p><p>Miko slid down the canyon wall trying not to draw attention to herself, and ran over to Arcee's slumped form. </p><p>"Arcee! You okay?" She said climbing up onto her thigh to get closer to her face. </p><p>"Scrap, yeah just need to get my bearings." She said shuttering her optics hard. Starscream was shooting at the insecticon with the relic, and the one fighting Bumblebee grabbed the scouts leg and smashing him into Starscream which sent them both flying through the air. Arcee lifted her hands over Miko as the to bots slammed into the dirt next to them. </p><p>The sounds of jet engines filled the air and Miko looked up to see two jets flying low overhead. They transformered and Megatron landed with a crash that sent rocks falling down into the canyon. Soundwave landed beside him the con staring around the battlefield just as creepy as ever. </p><p>"Starscream! What a lovely surprise." Megatron said his voice cold. "Who would have thought you would turn up again." </p><p>Starsceam was recovering and quickly kicked Bumblebee away from him sending him crashing into the wall next to Arcee.</p><p>"Bee! Are you okay." Arcee asked pushing herself up to lean over her friend. He whirred and beeped but Miko had no idea what he was saying. Movement drew her eyes as Megatron jumped down landing next to Starscream who was frantically backing up.</p><p>"I had hoped you had offlined." He sneered, and Starscream screamed as his former leader grabbed him. </p><p>"Ratchet we need a ground bridge for Miko." Arcee said through her com.</p><p>"Miko! But she - how- Of course she followed you. I'll send a ground bridge immediately." In a flash of light one opened across the battle field.</p><p>"What he couldn't get it any closer?" Miko said putting her hands on her hips. But Arcee ignored her.</p><p>"I'll take-" but a shout cut her off.</p><p>"I am in need of assistance." Optimus was fighting off the two insecticons now and had managed to ground the third who now had the relic. </p><p>"Bee you take Miko I'll help Optimus." Arcee shoved Miko into Bee's hands and took off. <br/>Bumblebee beeped and transformed around her and she was set into his passenger seat. Bumblebee revved his engine and took of skidding far around Megatron and Starscream. Bumblebee drove through a few pairs of vehicon legs heading toward the ground bridge when Miko saw Arcee savagely kick the third insecticon the relic flying out of his grip before she was grabbed by one of the other bugs. </p><p>"Bumblebee! There's the relic! We should grab it and dip!" She said jumping excitedly in her seat. The only response she got was a series of beeps and buzzes. </p><p>"Dude you know I don't speak 'beep'!" She pressed her face to the window keeping an eye on the relic through the chaos. "We can't let the cons get another crazy weapon!" She said and Bumblebee was quiet for a moment before he yanked the wheel spinning them around and shot towards the relic. </p><p>Miko was thrown back and Bumblebee beeped at her. They were only 100 feet away when a dark shadow fell over them and Bumblebee transformed suddenly grabbing Miko with his left hand holding her against him as they skidded through the dirt. A loud thump sounded and Soundwave stood in front of them the relic between the two bots. </p><p>They were still as though waiting for the other to make the first move. Miko braced for the coming struggle but the moments stretched as they stood still. She looked up at Bumblebee confused as he stared at the con in front of them.</p><p>Bumblebee's processor was racing he was holding Miko close to him and venting heavily only partly from the exertion of fighting. Soundwave stood just as frozen as him. A quiet alert suddenly pinged in his HUD.</p><p>"Don't hit us too hard and we'll watch out for the human. Best bot wins." It was obviously Laserbeak who sent the message and Bumblebee felt his spark warm. </p><p>With the message as reassurance Bumblebee leaped forward reaching for the relic. His hand grasped around it and he rolled but as he came up a feeler firmly pushed him off balance and he stumbled landing on his aft. Bumblebee beeped in surprise Soundwave had moved up behind him leaning over reaching for the relic in his hands. His visor was next to Bumblebee's face and he felt Soundwave's E.M. Field brush against him as it flickered with amusement. With both his hands full he pushed up hard sending his intended sprawling in the dust. Bumblebee had to contain a laugh as he was still surrounded by other mechs. </p><p>He transformed carefully depositing Miko and the relic into seats. He hit the gas headed for the portal but he didn't get far before he felt Soundwave's feelers wrapping tightly around him lifting him off the ground his wheels spinning uselessly. Scrap Soundwave was not going to make this easy on him. </p><p>"He's got us!" Miko yelled looking out his windshield trying to see the dark mech. His feelers tightened around him and his engine purred as his frame heated in excitement. He spluttered and quickly got himself under control, you're in the middle of a battle Bumblebee this is not the time for that. Soundwave must have noticed because his feelers tightened slightly before one opened his door carefully and reached inside for the relic. </p><p>Miko shrieked and Bumblebee knew he couldn’t guarantee her safety if he transformed with Soundwave's feelers restricting his movement. The feeler was snaking around bumping around in his interior as it looked for the relic. Miko let out a battle cry and kicked it hard and it recoiled in surprise. Bumblebee felt his restraints loosen and Bumblebee flared his plating to give him self as much room as possible before transforming and falling out of Soundwave's grip. He grabbed Miko and the relic and launched himself forward when his feet connected with the ground transforming back into vehicle mode and this time made it out of range before Soundwave could react. </p><p>As he sped into the ground bridge he sent a quick message to the encrypted channel an emoji blowing a kiss as he skidded to a halt in the base. Ratchet closed the ground bridge once they came through. Miko jumped out the moment he stopped.</p><p>"We showed that decepticreep!" She yelled, as Bumblebee transformed holding out the relic. Ratchet took it from Bumblebee his field slightly impressed.</p><p>"Bumblebee and Miko have retrieved the relic fall back and I'll send a ground bridge to pick you up." Ratchet said over the com, when Optimus responded the sounds of battle could be heard as it was clearly still going on. </p><p>"Understood, autobots disengage and fall back!" It was a few moments before the other autobots returned to base. <br/>Miko was already halfway through telling Jack and Raf about how they had grabbed the relic. <br/>An alert showed up on his HUD and he opened it.</p><p>“I'll have to remember how much you liked my tentacles. <br/>:p”</p><p>Bumblebee face heated and he had to manually stop his fans from clicking on. He tried to casually walk towards the door but Bulkhead appeared in his path.</p><p>"Thanks for taking care of Miko today, and good job getting the relic." He said.</p><p>"Yeah no problem." Bumblebee responded tightly and Bulkhead's brow ridges creased.</p><p>"You okay?" He brushed his E.M. Field to Bumblebee's letting him feel his concern. </p><p>"Yeah just need to recharge." Bumblebee knew it would be odd of him not to respond with his field so he tried sending every ounce of his exhaustion into his field and let it brush up to Bulkhead's for a moment before pulling it back.  He didn't seem convinced but Bumblebee managed to slip past him. He closed the door to his room and let his fans kick on. He vented heavily and flared his plating trying help his labored fans cool himself. Bumblebee fired off a message in their private com.</p><p>“Don't do that you're gonna get me in trouble!”<br/>The response came back immediately.</p><p>“Getting heated are we?”<br/>Bumblebee spluttered and he sat down on his berth. </p><p>“Well I guess you're going to have to find out.”<br/>Heat flooded his face as he sat waiting.</p><p>“You're going to get me in trouble.”</p><p>Bumblebee burst out laughing imagining Soundwave on the Nemisis trying to keep his fans from turning on was such an odd image.</p><p>“I will let you know when we can meet soon.”</p><p>“Okay, I love you”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Bumblebee's spark warmed as he reread the messages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I just learned that Soundwave’s feelers are called tentacles and I can’t handle that.</p><p>Also you cannot convince me that Soundwave and Bumblebee would not use emojis when texting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of sexual content in this I’m not sure where to put the warnings but nothing explicit so read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miko knew there was something up with Bumblebee. She had been thinking about it since she had seen him sneak out and she was going to figure it out. </p><p>She had convince Bulkhead to let her spend the night and watch old recorded monster truck rally's. She knew the bot would be out by midnight and she could slip away to see if Bumblebee would sneak out again. </p><p>Miko was sitting on the arm of  the couch Bulkhead was slumped over snoring, he had fallen asleep after only two of their shows. Miko pulled her shoes on quietly and snuck down the hallway so she could keep a closer eye on Bumblebee's door. She had an electric bike she had borrowed from her foster dad tucked away by the door so if Bumblebee left base she at least had a chance of keeping up. At least she hoped, electric bikes were basically motorcycles right and a motorcycle could keep up with Bee. </p><p>She waited until she heard the scrap of a door opening and Bumblebee poked his head out of his room looking around. Miko ducked below the pipes that ran along the walls but Bee hadn't seen her. He pulled his door shut and quickly made his way down the hallway. Miko followed at a safe distance but she had to stay close so she could see which way he would go. He slid the big door open and slipped out of the base. Once he was out of sight Miko ran to the small door grabbing the bike and wrestling it out of its place yanking the door open. She squinted into the darkness and could see Bumblebee's tail lights speeding off on the road to the left. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Miko must have jumped a foot in the air and she spun around the bike falling over with a clunk. Ratchet was standing in the hall behind her his arms crossed. </p><p>"Hey Ratchet um you know just a midnight bike ride." </p><p>"Who just left?" He asked ignoring her response. </p><p>"Oh uh." Miko didn't see any point to lying so she just shrugged. "Bumblebee I wanted to know where he was going." Ratchet stiffened.</p><p>"Bumblebee just left?" His voice was strained.</p><p>"Uh yeah he must be headed to some secret bot party." She said joking to lighten the mood, but Ratchet only looked angrier. He pulled the door open lowering it behind him and Miko jumped past her bike closing the human sized door behind her. Ratchet was squinting into the dark looking around for Bumblebee.</p><p>"He went that way Ratch." She said pointing in the direction he had driven off in. Ratchet looked down and transformed and Miko quickly yanked a door open and jumped in.</p><p>"Oh no no no. You're staying here." He said angrily.</p><p>"No way! I've been planning this for days I gotta know where he's been going!" Ratchet stiffened.</p><p>"Where he's been going? You mean you've seen him sneak out of the base before?" Miko felt uneasy now but Ratchet started his engine and took off after Bee. </p><p>"Yeah last week when I stayed at the base I heard him leave in the middle of the night. Plus haven't you guys noticed how tired he's been?" Ratchet was silent as they drove. Thankfully the road didn't have any turns and Ratchet sped along it going double the speed limit which did nothing to settle the pit that had opened in Miko’s stomach. They kept going until in the distance they could see a familiar pair of lights. Ratchet slowed keeping his distance and flicked his own lights off. </p><p>"Yo Ratchet you know it's illegal to drive with your headlights off at night?" His only response was a grumble and Miko tightened her seat belt. After about 30 minutes of driving Bumblebee's lights made a sharp turn off the road and Ratchet slowed down. </p><p>"Get out were going to continue on foot." Ratchet said and Miko obliged, Ratchet was acting off and it was making Miko nervous. She didn’t know what Bumblebee was up to but Ratchet’s reaction made her think that something was terribly wrong. They stepped off the road and wandered into the spot Bumblebee had disappeared into. As they continued the trees started to thin and she could see Bumblebee in a clearing straight ahead of them.</p><p>"There he is! He's just standing there." Miko said looking up at Ratchet who had pressed himself behind a tree. </p><p>"He's waiting." Ratchet replied.</p><p>"Waiting for what?" But before Ratchet could respond the whir of an engine came rushing overhead and the thin drone transformed landing with a thud that shook the surrounding forest. Was that? Soundwave? Oh no Bumblebee was about to get blindsided the con had landed right behind him. She was about to scream out a warning but froze. Bumblebee had spun around to face the decepticon, and he beeped. Then to Miko's shock Bee threw his arms around the cons neck. Soundwave wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's waist pulling him up so they could rest their helms together. Miko's mouth went dry and for the first time in her life she was speechless. </p><p>Bumblebee beeped something and Soundwave spoke. </p><p>"We have been well." Miko couldn't look away Soundwave the silent bot could speak she couldn't wait to tell Jack and Raf. But her stomach knotted, how could she tell them. As she was lost in thought Soundwave's drone pushed its way out from between them. </p><p>"Megatron was too busy playing with Starscream to notice we lost the relic." Miko jumped she didn't know the drone could speak or was even alive. Bumblebee beeped in response. </p><p>"I didn't know you found my tentacles so interesting." Soundwave said, his voice sounded odd like robots in old cartoons and she watched as Soundwave's creepy feelers emerged from their ports. The drone flew up into the branches of a nearby tree, and Soundwave wrapped the feelers around Bumblebee one snaking around his thigh. Miko started and blinked blushing in embarrassment. We're Bumblebee and Soundwave about to? Oh my god! She turned to look up at Ratchet who was still watching fury blazing in his optics.</p><p>"Uh Ratchet you think we should uh leave them too it?" She hissed glancing back to see they two mechs pressed against each other a weird whirring sound starting up, and she quickly looked away. Ratchet glanced down at her as if surprised she was there. Then looked back at the two mechs.</p><p>"Ratchet we should go I'm really not down with peeping on my friend fucking his creepy boyfriend." Her crudeness seemed to have shocked him out of his thoughts and he turned swiftly making his way out of the trees. They made it to the road and he transformed and opened a door for her to get in. She did and was grateful they were leaving the woods far behind them. </p><p>"So Bee's been sneaking out to mess around with a con. That's uh... not what I was expecting." She said trying to block out the mental image of what was probably happening in the woods behind them. Ratchet stayed quiet and Miko's discomfort grew. Bumblebee was seeing a con and not just any con the third in command, Megatron's right hand bot. How could that even happen? That's when it clicked Bumblebee had been lost for three weeks and when they found him he was with Soundwave. They must have gotten to know each other, that's actually pretty sweet like a cheesy romance novel or a silly fanfiction. But this was Soundwave a bot who had tried to kill them all on multiple occasions. She couldn't reconcile the fact that the Soundwave who had been holding Bumblebee so tenderly was the same bot who she had fought at the giant-size array. </p><p>Before she knew it they were back at the base, Ratchet let her out and immediately stormed to his room. Miko watched him go then walked back up the stairs to the couch. Bulkhead was still snoring and she flopped down with a sigh and throwing an arm over her eyes. </p><p>"This is so messed up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Op and there goes the secret. Ratchet was already sus of Bee but now he’s got proof he’s still seeing his “creepy boyfriend” </p><p>Also I used “Intended” because I saw another fanfic having the bots call their boy/girlfriend intendeds and it made its way in. (Cause like they intend to sparkbond with them or whatever)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee had returned to base the night before exhausted. He was thankful it was a weekend so he wouldn't have to get up to drive Raf to school. He fell into his berth and slipped into recharge immediately. Hours later he shuttered his optics open and stretched, he felt sore but pulled himself up. Checking his HUD he saw it was 3:16pm. Oh scrap he never slept this late his team would definitely have noticed his absence. </p><p>He jumped up and tried act casual as he walked into the main room of the base. Thankfully only Bulkhead, Jack, and Miko were in the room and the rest of the base seemed quiet. As he walked into the room Miko spun around from where she was sitting setting her head in her hands. <br/>"Well that looks like a walk of shame if I've ever seen one." She smirked at him and Bumblebee stared at her confused and slightly apprehensive but he couldn't understand why. </p><p>"Miko what?" Jack said startled.</p><p>"You look wreaked Bee, up late feeding the kitty?" She said her grin widening.</p><p>"Miko?! What are you- why would you say that?" Jack asked his face slightly red as he stared at his friend in shock.</p><p>"Oh lay off Jack I'm just making conversation." She said turning away from Bumblebee and punching him in the shoulder. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood watching in confusion as Miko pulled out her phone and Jack sat uncomfortably staring at the TV. </p><p>"Well uh. You feeling alright Bee?" Bulkhead said trying to break the awkward silence that had descended. Bumblebee was lost in thought still trying to figure out what Miko was talking about, but the way she had looked at him made his armor prickle. When Bumblebee realized he had been asked a question he quickly responded.</p><p>"Oh yeah I just haven't been recharging well recently and I guess it finally caught up with me." He beeped. Bulkhead seemed content with that answer. Jack's phone buzzed and he picked it up. </p><p>"Okay Miko looks like pizzas ready for pickup." He said standing up.</p><p>"Can you and Bulk go pick it up I'm too hungry to move." She said not even looking up. </p><p>"Seriously? Pizza was your idea and you're not even gonna go get it?" He said annoyance filling his voice.</p><p>"Doesn't look like it Jack now chop chop." She said waving her hand dismissively. Jack turned grumbling. </p><p>"Come on Bulkhead let's go before the pizza gets cold." </p><p>"Sure thing." Bulkhead said sending a concerned glance at Miko before transforming and letting Jack climb in before driving off. Bumblebee had sat down and was pretending to watch the tv intently while he linked his HUD to the internet to look up the slang Miko had used. The first result that wasn't about cat food was a website called UrbanDictionary and Bumblebee quickly read the description. </p><p>His mind flashed to the night before with Soundwave. His processor whirled and it felt as though his world had been flipped on its head. <br/>How could Miko know? Had she just been teasing him? What other explanation could there be. He glanced down at her his field spiking out of control as he panicked. Tears blurred his vision and his spark beat rapidly. She must have felt him staring because she looked up the smug smile back on her face and it was quickly wiped away are replaced with a look of horror. </p><p>"Bee! Oh my god are you okay?" She asked jumping up and running closer to him. He stumbled back trying to stand only to crash back down his legs too shaky to hold him. </p><p>"What do- how did you know? Do you know?" He couldn't form a complete thought and his vents were harsh. </p><p>"Bumblebee I- I don't understand what you're saying. But you gotta breath okay... or erm do the Cybertronian equivalent. You look like you're having a panic attack." Bumblebee could tell she was trying to keep her easygoing tone. He put his hands on the platform lowering his head to look down at the floor. He vented hard trying to calm his thoughts but they kept going round and round in circles. Miko had moved forward towards his face and he raised his head  to look at her. She pressed a hand to his mouth cover and Bumblebee started to calm at the physical comfort it provided. </p><p>"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I didn't think... well I just wasn't thinking." Her voice was small and it was the softest he had ever heard Miko. The stayed there until Bumblebee's vents had evened out and although his spark was still hammering he was feeling much better. </p><p>"Here I don't know what you were trying to say but text me." She said pulling her phone out waiting expectantly. Bumblebee nodded and pulled up her contact info in his HUD.</p><p>What do you know?</p><p>They waited and Miko's phone buzzed and she read the message quickly.</p><p>"Oh uh I'd seen you sneaking out so last night I followed you and saw you meet up with... Soundwave." She said his name so quietly he barely heard but his spark thumped harder.<br/>How much did you see?<br/>She read the text.</p><p>"Oh just you two cozying up with the um.. tentacles then I made us lea-" she cut off abruptly.</p><p>"Us? Who else saw?" His thoughts started to spiral again. </p><p>"Bee. Bumblebee breath." She reached up to hold the little bit of his face she could touch and Bumblebee shuttered his optics.</p><p>Who else was there?</p><p>Miko didn't even really need to look at her phone it was obvious she knew what the question was.</p><p>"Ratchet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few days after Bumblebee had talked with Miko he had been desperately avoiding the autobot medic. It wasn't too hard seeing as Ratchet seemed to be avoiding him as well.</p><p>A week after his talk with Miko, Bumblebee was driving back into the base with Raf in the backseat. The kids were spending the night at the base and Miko and Jack had wanted to watch a horror movie. Raf hadn't been in favor of that so he and Bee went to a drive in theater that was only 40 minutes away to watch one of the Fast and Furious movies. Bumblebee didn't know which one but Raf seemed to know all about them. </p><p>Bumblebee rolled into the base quiet on instinct seeing as he had been sneaking out for months. Raf got out and they walked into the main room. It was deserted except for Jack and Miko who were snuggled down in their sleeping bag and blanket mound respectively. Bumblebee heard someone approaching but before he could turn a hand grabbed his shoulder yanking him around. Ratchet was fuming and his E.M. Field was boiling with rage. </p><p>"Where have you been?" He demanded and Bumblebee recoiled trying to pull away from his grip. This was the first time he had spoken to Ratchet since Miko said he had seen Bumblebee with Soundwave. Bumblebee must have been quiet for too long because Ratchet shook him hard.</p><p>"You were in that forest again weren't you." Indignation filled Bumblebee at the sureness in Ratchet's voice. </p><p>"I was with Raf." Bee snapped and Raf who had been watching the exchange silently his eyes wide stepped forward. </p><p>"Yeah we were just out at a drive in." Raf confirmed. Bumblebee expected Ratchet to calm down and apologize but instead the answer seemed to make him more angry and he got right in Bumblebee's face.</p><p>"What are we going to do with you Bumblebee?" Bumblebee's wings lowered his vocalizer spitting in fury.</p><p>"Why can't you just trust me?" He snarled yanking out of Ratchet's grip and trying to move away. But Ratchet grabbed at him again and Bumblebee knocked his hands away hard. </p><p>"How could I possible trust you after this?" Ratchet yelled. Raf was pleading them to stop but neither bot paid any attention to him. </p><p>"Ratchet back off!" Miko's voice cut through the commotion and she stalked down the stairs stepping between them. Ratchet stopped advancing to avoid stepping on her as she stared him down.</p><p>"Oh hoho so you're on his side? Of course you are you can't possibly understand what's going on." Ratchet shouted but he stepped back venting hard.</p><p>"I'm not stupid Ratchet and neither is Bee." Her voice was cold, and Ratchet sent one last look at the two of them before turning and storming off to his room. The room was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Why was he so mad? What was he talking about?" Raf asked and Bumblebee cringed, Miko picked up on his discomfort and took the lead.</p><p>"The doc bots just mad at Bee for some street racing." She lied easily and Bumblebee was impressed. "I heard them fighting about it the other day so that's how I knew. You know how Ratchet gets about rules but it's just some harmless street racing you know." She shrugged and made her way back to her mound of blankets flopping down.</p><p>Thanks Miko</p><p>Don't mention it B</p><p>Raf didn't seem quite satisfied but Bumblebee managed to convince him to drop it. Jack who had been quiet through the exchange helped get Raf settled and Bumblebee headed back to his room to recharge walking as quietly as possible past Ratchet's room. </p><p>Ratchet went from ignoring him to watching Bumblebee like a hawk. The only time he was free from him was when he left the base. But that only made Ratchet more suspicious of him. Bumblebee had started taking drives with Miko since she and Ratchet were the only ones that knew he was seeing Soundwave it was nice to have no secrets for once. </p><p>Have you ever seen an elephant?</p><p>"Yeah I've seen them at zoos a ton of times." <br/>Miko said, she had reclined his seat and had her phone up so she could read Bumblebee's part of the conversation as he beeped along happily. They were driving around some town an hour away from Jasper under the guise of patrolling. </p><p>Soundwave says their his favorite animal but I've never seen one. <br/>Well I've seen videos</p><p>"They're pretty cool, but lions are definitely my favorite." A ping of Bumblebee receiving a message popped up on his HUD and he opened it. The message was displayed on his internal monitor as he read the message.</p><p>Sorry I have been quiet, tonight at 2:00am local time?</p><p>Bumblebee's engine purred.</p><p>"Ooh going on a date with your boyfriend?" Miko asked, Bumblebee's spark fell slightly.</p><p>If I can get away from Ratchet</p><p>Miko pursed her lips.</p><p>"Well why don't you just say you're with me?" She suggested.</p><p>Miko, Ratchet would know you were helping me.</p><p>"Then don't tell Ratchet, tell Optimus. Ratchet hasn't said anything yet, I don't think he wants to tell him and if we ask Optimus directly he would have to explain why he doesn't trust us." Bumblebee was quiet and his spark warmed.</p><p>I'll be there, love you.</p><p>I love you too Bumblebee &lt;3</p><p>"Gross you two are so sappy." Miko said pretending to gag. </p><p>It hadn't taken much convincing for Optimus to let Bumblebee go out to help Miko with a short film for school. </p><p>"Why can't I help you with your film?" Bulkhead had asked as Bee and Miko were getting ready to head out.</p><p>"Cause Bee's got just the right amount of flashiness for a college student by day cyborg ninja assassin by night to be driving. When I make the sequel where she meets the brooding ex-military government spy then you can come film with us." Bulkhead had huffed but agreed, and the two set out. </p><p>"You know that is actually a really good plot maybe we should actually film a movie!" Miko said as they pulled up to her house.</p><p>Thanks Miko</p><p>"No problem Bee, tell your boyfriend I say 'hi'!" With that she shut the door and Bumblebee sped off to meet Soundwave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave was leaning up against a tree, Bumblebee's head was in his lap and he was stroking Laserbeak who was sitting on his abdominal plating. Soundwave's spark had been clenching with anxiety and excitement for days.</p><p>Ever since the alert had shown up in his HUD asking if he had wanted to sparkbond it had been on his mind. Soundwave had never been a bot who made rash decisions and he was pretty sure asking an autobot he had been seeing for under an earth year to become his sparkmate was a rash decision. </p><p>But when he was with the yellow mech he felt so complete, plus Bumblebee could serve as a dock for Laserbeak and they weren't even bonded yet. Soundwave didn't believe in a higher power but he and Bumblebee had to have been created for each other.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Bumblebee beeped his wide blue optics looking up at him. </p><p>"I am thinking about the future." He responded and looked back up at the stars. "About our future." He could feel happiness radiating off of Bumblebee's E.M. Field, it felt like a gentle ray of sunshine and he looked down. </p><p>"I have been thinking for a while." Bumblebee sat up and turned to face him sensing this conversation was important. </p><p>"I received an alert in my HUD a while back saying that I should be capable of forming a sparkbond." He paused to gage the autobots reaction. </p><p>"I understand if you do not want to. They can be dangerous and if someone is looking for it they would be able to find out we have bonded, which could compromise our standings in our factions. There is also the-" Soundwave was rambling but Bumblebee cut him off gently.</p><p>"You want to become Conjuct Endura with me?" A grin broke out over his face and he retracted his mouth piece pressing a kiss to Soundwave's visor before he quickly retracted it. Bumblebee pressed a kiss to his lips and they didn't break apart until they were both venting softly.</p><p>"Would you become my sparkmate Bumblebee?" He spoke softly and Bumblebee put his mouthpiece back into place.</p><p>"I would be honored to be your sparkmate." He leaned back slightly and shuttered his optics for a moment and his chest plates began to fold back his sparkchamber clicking open. Soundwave could only stare, the yellow mechs spark was blue like his eyes and it flickered softly illuminating the forest around them. After a moment Soundwave pulled up the old message and started up the sparkbond system. His chest plates opened and a purple light joined Bumblebee's light mingling together. </p><p>Bumblebee's arms wrapped around Soundwave's neck and they closed the distance between their sparks. As they grew closer the sparks beat quicker and finally touched blurring together into one. In that moment time stoped for Soundwave. Heat flared through him and it  was a similar feeling to the bonds he had shared with his symbionts. He heard Bumblebee gasp and his fingers dug into Soundwave's shoulders as he slumped forward. </p><p>"It's okay you're doing okay." Soundwave said shakily. Memories and emotions suddenly started flowing into him, the bond was stabilizing and Soundwave knew Bumblebee was seeing some of his memories and feeling his feelings. He wondered what his spark had deemed important to share in their bonding as Bumblebee's memories flitted around in his mind. </p><p>He saw a much younger Bumblebee with Ratchet a bombed out building smoking behind them. He saw Bumblebee's first mission as a scout and the first time he had met Optimus Prime. Wonder had flooded through him, then another moment Bumblebee writhing in Megatron's grip and the agonizing pain in his throat. Waking up to Ratchet’s sad gaze and a gapping hole in his throat. He saw the cybertron shrinking as he left on the arc ship and the autobots landing on earth. He saw his team and the humans and a silver mech Soundwave recalled was named Jazz and a red racer Soundwave didn't know. Sideswipe, a thought suggested softly. Then he saw himself bending low over Laserbeak his spark swirling and mixing with hers and slowly growing fainter slumping down until he gasped. </p><p>Soundwave reset his optics Bumblebee's eyes were still shuttered and their sparks gently swirled around each other as he watched a small ball of light broke off from each and drew towards each other. He started and sent a warning through their new bond and Bumblebee's optics blazed open and they pulled apart the small orbs pulling back to join the larger mass of their sparks.</p><p>"Was that a new spark?" Bumblebee asked optics wide as their chest plates began to reseal.</p><p>"No, but if we had left our sparks joined for too much longer it would have been. Hiding a bond is much easier then hiding a sparkling." Soundwave said as his own chest plates sealed. Laserbeak suddenly leaped up to join their embrace, her engine purring.</p><p>"Congratulations." She said ruffling her plating and looking back and forth between the newly bonded. </p><p>"How does it feel?" She asked.</p><p>"You should be able to feel it why are you asking?" Soundwave asked slightly concerned his mini con may not be able to feel the bond.</p><p>"Of course I can feel it, I'm asking to be polite!" She said indignantly. A spike of happiness and amusement shot through their bond making Soundwave and Laserbeak smile. </p><p>"It's nice!" Bumblebee said his emotions flooding into the bond. It hit them in a wave and the mix of emotions flooded his processor and sent Laserbeak reeling. Soundwave shook his head confused but the openness of the bond. The bond Soundwave and his symbionts shares was always controlled but this felt like being thrown into a stormy sea.</p><p>At Soundwave and Laserbeak’s distress Bumblebee’s feelings turned from joy to panic. The negative emotions triggered Soundwave’s own fear response and his own panic rose in response to his sparkmate’s. He tried to shove it down and was vaguely aware of Laserbeak succumbing to her own panic.</p><p>"Bumblebee please calm down. You're going to overwhelm us." Soundwave said straining to think clearly. He could feel Laserbeak sending calming thoughts through the bond despite her distress, and he joined her attempt. Bumblebee's emotions were intense and swirled through them like a storm. Soundwave felt groggy, he had known that spark bonds could be dangerous but Soundwave had thought that was because a spark could fail if a mech tried to bond with someone they were incompatible with. He had never thought that the emotions from a bond could be dangerous. He kicked himself mentally, Bumblebee had never had a bond before and unlike him wouldn’t know how to control one right away.</p><p>"Put... the bond... put it to the back of your mind. Like.. like a window you look through." Soundwave said forcing himself to form a complete sentence through the swirling thoughts.</p><p>"Not a floodgate." Laserbeak added weakly.</p><p>"I'm trying! Soundwave! Soundwave are you okay?" Soundwave realized his optics were closed and he forced them open. Bumblebee was leaning over him and he was saying something but Soundwave couldn’t make it out. His helm hurt and his HUD was flashing with an alert that he couldn’t focus on enough to read. He was being swept away by Bumblebee's emotions. Soundwave tried to reach out to comfort his Conjunx but could only manage to rest his hand on Bumblebee’s cheek before he fell into a forced recharge.</p><p>Soundwave onlined suddenly. He was laying on his back and something was pressed to his chest. He reset his optics and saw Bumblebee laying on his chest holding Laserbeak. His optics were wet and his vents stuttered. Soundwave rested his hand on Bumblebee's back he felt a rush of surprise but it was a controlled amount. </p><p>"I'm sorry I should have told you how strong bonds can be." Soundwave spoke slowly his processor aching. </p><p>"I thought I had killed you two." Bumblebee said his voice raw. Soundwave laughed and he felt his indignation.</p><p>"You learned to control the bond very quickly, I'm impressed." Bumblebee was going to respond but Laserbeak spoke.</p><p>"Will you two be quiet my processor feels like it's going to split in half." Her voice was sharp but she sent reassurance through the bond before laying her head back down.</p><p>Soundwave and Bumblebee just stared at each other until Soundwave felt a smile curl his lips and sent warmth through their bond. Bumblebee’s eyes shone with happiness and only a bit of uncertainty before he laid his helm back down. Soundwave vented happily his contentment allowing the ache in his helm to be forgotten as he reveled in his Conjunx’s presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They laid there until the sun had risen, but someone on the Nemisis would go looking for Soundwave soon and he and Laserbeak needed to get back. Soundwave had said it was best for newly bonded mechs to stay in close proximity for as long as possible, and for Soundwave and Bumblebee as long as possible had been 5 hours.</p><p>"Yeah I should go and get Miko I'll need to thank her."</p><p>"I thought Miko was Bulkhead's companion." Soundwave said as he prepared to leave. </p><p>"She is. But she's been covering for me since she kinda found out about us." Soundwave stilled, and Bumblebee subconsciously reached for their bond looking for Soundwave's emotions. When his mind focused on the link a flood of feelings slipped through and Soundwave grunted lifting a hand to his helm.</p><p>"Sorry!" Bumblebee said pulling the emotions back until the flood was a trickle then stopped completely.</p><p>"Do you trust her?" Soundwave asked when he had recovered. </p><p>"I do." Bumblebee said nodding, and Soundwave relaxed slightly.</p><p>"We should be going." Soundwave pulled Bumblebee into an embrace, Laserbeak perched on his shoulder. Bumblebee felt happy and content in his Conjunx’s arms and his spark warmed at the thought. It took all of his self control to let go of Soundwave and step back. Laserbeak docked and he transformed shooting into the early morning sky. Bumblebee felt like his spark was being ripped in half and he felt the same feeling of loss coming from Soundwave's part of the bond.</p><p>Bumblebee pulled up in front of Miko's house and had just parked when she pulled his door open and jumped in. </p><p>"Wow you were out all night." She said grinning.</p><p>Yeah well you have to spend time with your Conjunx when the bond is fresh.<br/>His tanks clenched in nervous excitement but Miko had supported him with everything else and he needed a friend to talk to. </p><p>"A what? What's a Conjunx?" She said the word slowly as though trying to pronounce it correctly. </p><p>When Cybertronians decide to spend the rest of their lives with each other they perform a sparkbond and they become Conjunx Endura.<br/>Bumblebee felt like his explanation didn't do it justice and quickly added.</p><p>It's kind of how humans get married when they want to be together.<br/>Miko's reaction was immediate.</p><p>"You and Soundwave got hitched?" At her shout Bumblebee recoiled. Maybe this had been just a step too far for Miko to continue supporting him. </p><p>"I can't believe you didn't invite me to the wedding... or the uh sparkbonding." She said crossing her arms. A wave of relief hit him and he felt it pushing through his bond before he quickly stopped it. </p><p>Sorry Miko, it's not really a party or anything though.</p><p>"Oh whatever we can throw our own party. Ooh and we can get cake and make everyone dress up." She said drooling at the thought of the dessert. Bumblebee's smile faded and his spark ached, he would never get to celebrate his sparkbonding with his team. He felt as though he was separated from them by the empty expanse of space. He felt a hand press to his dashboard at the same time he felt warmth start radiating from his bond. He could tell that Soundwave and Laserbeak had felt his distress and trying to reassure him.</p><p>"You okay Bee?" </p><p>Yeah<br/>Why don't we stop for breakfast on the way back to base.</p><p>"Yeah we can bring waffles back for Raf and Jack." She said letting Bumblebee change the conversation.</p><p>The next week went by without much conflict, Ratchet had gone back to his first tactic of ignoring Bumblebee. This time however the rest of the team noticed. Although Ratchet was known for being grumpy he never showed this much rage, and all of the anger was directed at Bumblebee. Bumblebee had grown too lethargic to be bothered by the medics mood. </p><p>A week after Bumblebee and Soundwave had bonded the yellow scout knew something was wrong with him. His optics flickered open as he lay faceplate down with his cheek pressed into his berth. He began to push himself up and his arms shook. When he had managed to push himself up he leaned his helm against the wall. His processor felt foggy and his bond felt sore as though it was being pulled taught. He carefully pushed on the bond and allowed a stream of his feelings pass through. He felt nervousness and tiredness return to him from Soundwave, and a spike of confusion and exhaustion from Laserbeak. They felt it too but they didn't know what was wrong. </p><p>Bumblebee knew they were in a bad situation, neither of them could ask their medics unless they wanted to answer some hard questions. Bumblebee struggled to his feet and once he was standing it was easier to stay upright. He moved into the main room where Wheeljack who had showed up the night before and Bulkhead were lobbing. Optimus was bent over the computer working to decode more of the icon relic locations. Wheeljack saw him enter and smirked.</p><p>"Look who awake!" He said catching a brutal throw from Bulkhead. </p><p>“Catch!" Wheeljack lobbed the ball past Bulkhead and the big green mech turned to watch it go past. Bumblebee's optics spun and he couldn't even move his arms to block. The ball hit him in the middle of his chest and he crashed back into the wall. </p><p>"Bee! You okay?" Bulkhead was staring down at him in concern. Bumblebee shook his head trying to clear it, he felt like he was going to purge. </p><p>"Yeah, sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention." He took the hand Bulkhead offered, though what he really wanted was to curl up and sleep. The wrecker pulled him to his feet and Bumblebee tried not to purge. Suddenly Optimus looked up.</p><p>"I have just decoded the coordinates of another Iacon Relic." He said turning around to face the three of them. "Bulkhead and Bumblebee we must go to the coordinates at once so that the relic does not fall into decepticon hands." Bulkhead and Bee nodded and approached the groundbridge as Optimus typed in the coordinates.</p><p>"Hey Prime what about me?" Wheeljack asked walking up to their leader. "You might need and extra set of blasters if the cons show." He said crossing his arms. Optimus looked at him then nodded.</p><p>"Very well. Autobots transform and roll out." With that the four of them transformed and sped into the groundbridge. They came out in a field with a forest to their right and a lake to their left. The others quickly returned to their root forms weapons raised, but Bumblebee's head was reeling from his transformation into vehicle mode. He knew he needed an excuse to stay in his alt-mode because he wasn't sure if he could transform at the moment. </p><p>"I'm going to scout around the lake and watch for decepticons." He beeped waiting just long enough for Optimus to nod before he sped off. </p><p>He dodged around the uneven earth and fallen trees as he got further away from his team. When he couldn't see them anymore he slowed to a stop. He shook slightly as he shifted his armor preparing to return to root form. He transformed and came out of his vehicle form kneeling. This time he did purge shaking as half processed energon splattered the grass.</p><p>"Oh my, now this is a surprise." The voice sent him shooting to his feet only to fall to his knee as one leg gave out. Starscream was standing higher up the shore staring down at Bumblebee one missile aimed at him. </p><p>"What's the matter with you? Had some bad energon?" He smirked and lowered his weapon walking closer as he realized the autobot was no threat to him. As he drew closer his wings twitched.</p><p>"Well you seem different." Starscream stared down at him and Bumblebee's optics widened. </p><p>"Why are you here Starscream." Bumblebee said as aggressively as he could but his beeps still stuttered over each other.</p><p>"Now now don't be rude." He glared down at Bumblebee as he walked a lazy circle around him.</p><p>"Did you go and get yourself sparked?" The seeker asked suddenly. Bumblebee stared at him in surprise. Bumblebee's processor kept stumbling over Starscream's words. Sparked? Why would he think I'm sparked?</p><p>“No that's not right." He kneeled in front of Bumblebee drawing him out of his thoughts and he tried to back away from the former decepticon second in command. He didn't move far enough and Starscream grabbed his face in his talons staring at him as though looking for something. Then a smile crossed his face. </p><p>"You've spark bonded." Bumblebee's spark seemed to stop as he stared at the seeker. "Oh don't look so surprised, Seekers have always been good at picking up certain signals from other mechs." Starscream's dangerous smile returned.</p><p>"Who is it? Was it Arcee? She really seemed to need a rebound last time we spoke." Bumblebee yanked out of his grasp and Starscream laughed. Embarrassment burned in him heating up his faceplate as he glared at the sliver mech.</p><p>"Oh no wait it's the Prime isn't it you were always his little pet." Rage flooded through him at Starscream's degrading tone and he lunged trying to knock the smile off his faceplate. Starscream dodged easily and kicked Bumblebee hard in the side sending him sprawling. </p><p>"How pathetic you autobots can't even perform a spark bond correctly." Bumblebee raised himself to his hands and knees staring at Starscream in shock.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He beeped, and Starscream's smile widened as he looked at him with what Bumblebee thought might have been pity.</p><p>"You're obviously suffering from an unsettled bonding." Starscream said smirking, the pity wiped from his face as though it had never been there.</p><p>"Really, what is wrong with your medic he should have been able to tell you." Starscream stood over Bumblebee as he tried to rise. Suddenly the seekers foot crashed into his back forcing him back to the ground. </p><p>"I think I should kill you, if your spark extinguishes now in your weakened state it might just drag your mate back to the all spark with you. I would slay two autobots with one shot." Panic surged through Bumblebee as he tried to shake him off. Starscream laughed pressing his foot down harder. His thoughts were spiraling but he managed to reach up and hit his com.</p><p>"Optimus I need back up Starscream-" Bumblebee was cut off when the silver mech kicked him in the helm. He realized briefly he had been flipped onto his back. His frame felt too weak and he could only raise a hand uselessly as Starscream's foot smashed into his neck pinning him down, not that he could struggle in his weakened state. Starscream raised a clawed hand above his head. </p><p>"Sorry autobot it's nothing personal." He plunged it down into his chest. Pain shot through him and his emotions spiraled. He was going to die and he couldn't do anything to fight back. His body was betraying him. Energon coated Starscream's hand and Bumblebee could see his lifeblood pooling on his chest. His optics started to dim, and he vaguely saw Starscream get thrown off him. The uncomfortable weight on his throat being yanked away. He recognized Wheeljack staring down at him, but he was too tired to stay awake longer. </p><p>Bumblebee keep your optics open!</p><p>The voice jarred Bumblebee awake for a moment. The world spun around him and he could see a red and blue blur lean over him. He felt his frame get lifted up and he started sliding back towards the darkness.</p><p>Bumblebee please I-I can't loose you!<br/>I love you!</p><p>Bumblebee's spark warmed. The voice was familiar and he tried to reach out towards the voice but his frame wouldn't respond.</p><p>"I-I love you too." He beeped roughly and energon leaked from his mouth. He pulled his vocalizer away at the sticky feeling. His HUD was flashing warnings but they were hurting his head and he dismissed them. He was vaguely aware he was being placed on a table but everything was blurry and his audio receptors were ringing. He felt something enter his medical port and his vision went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops back to angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave was standing at his terminal on the bridge of the Nemisis. Tiredness was weighing him down and he had brought his tentacles out to help steady him. He had lined them up with the ports he normally used so no one would question why he was leaning so heavily on them. </p><p>Laserbeak had also been suffering and she was firmly latched into his chest. Soundwave had long since grown used to her weight but now she felt heavy pulling him down. His frame felt hot and he wished he could allow his fans to turn on, but he was surrounded by vehicons. Earlier his fans had clicked on when he started over heating and before he could get a hold over his systems he had drawn the attention of several of the clones. He couldn’t let that happen again. He needed to appear completely normal.</p><p>His shift was nearly finished when he felt fear shoot through his sparkbond with Bumblebee. The sudden intense emotion made Soundwave lean forward heavily. His own spark hammered in response to Bumblebee's fear. The fear continued and Soundwave pressed back on their bond anxiously. Laserbeak shuffled on his chest concern filling her field. As Soundwave's mind pressed up against the bond a wave of fear and panic crashed into him. He felt a searing pain in his chest and his hand flew to his own even though he knew there was no wound. Laserbeak ejected from his chest abruptly. Bumblebee's panic and pain was filling Soundwave and crashing into his bond with Laserbeak. Quickly Soundwave closed his bond to Laserbeak so she wouldn't be overwhelmed like she had been the last time Bumblebee had lost control of his bond. She circled around the room drawing the attention of the vehicons before landing back at Soundwave's terminal. Soundwave could vaguely feel her calm as she was removed from the influence of Bumblebee's emotions. </p><p>Soundwave's own panic was rising he could feel Bumblebee growing weaker his pain ripping through Soundwave's chest. He noticed he had fallen to his knees. This was not good he couldn't been seen like this. </p><p>Bumblebee is dying! His mind screamed at him and Soundwave tried to rise. He had to find his Conjunx he needed to be with Bumblebee. He dragged himself to his feet and pushed through the small group of vehicons that had surrounded him. His vision swam and his stumbled into the hallway grabbing the wall to keep himself from falling. His audio processors were ringing but he heard a vehicon calling for Knock Out.</p><p>He felt Bumblebee's spark shudder through their bond.</p><p>Bumblebee keep your optics open!</p><p>Soundwave was panicking, he knew that feeling had felt it through his bond with Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy. He could feel Bumblebee pull on their bond.</p><p>Bumblebee please I-I can't loose you!<br/>I love you!</p><p>He felt the happiness radiate through the bond but this did not reassure Soundwave. The wall he was leaning on suddenly fell away and he crashed to the floor. His bond was raw and ached as Bumblebee unknowingly let his feelings flow through in a disorienting flood. Soundwave could hear his fans whiting loudly as his overheated frame did nothing to help the strain on his processor and his spark.  His chest throbbed and Soundwave knew Bumblebee must have gotten injured there. He felt Bumblebee’s emotions calm abruptly and Soundwave vented hard in relief. He must be getting medical attention, Soundwave calmed for only a moment before attempting to climb to his feet to go find his Conjunx.</p><p>As he was struggling a hand pressed down on his shoulder. Recoiling Soundwave knocked the hand away, he felt raw and exposed and he glared up at the mech standing over him. It was Knock Out and the medic recoiled at Soundwave's violent reaction. <br/>"Woah woah woah, Soundwave you're gonna need to calm down." His voice still had its usual air of arrogance but it seemed more commanding then normal. </p><p>"Soundwave I'm going to move you to the medbay." He said and Soundwave's processor was too jumbled to make out what he said before Knock Out had backed away and Breakdown lifted him into his arms. His vision was going dark as his frame overheated and he could only weakly claw at Breakdowns chest.</p><p>Knock Out stared back at his partner and the limp third in command as they hurried through the Nemisis's winding corridors.</p><p>"Knock Out he's really hot." Breakdown said as they turned a corner. Knock Out knew he was, when he had touched Soundwave’s shoulder he had been shocked at how overheated his frame had been. His fans were also whirring but they seemed to have reached their limit for what they could do.</p><p>"I didn't realize he was your type Breakdown." Knock Out said choosing to keep the mood light. He heard Breakdown splutter but they had reached the medbay.</p><p>"Put him over there." Knock Out said pointing to an empty examination table as he grabbed his equipment to begin running diagnostics. A whirring sounded overhead as Laserbeak circled Soundwave's prone form. Knock Out quickly attached tubes to his chest to assist his fans in cooling his frame. </p><p>He then plugged his medical terminal into Soundwave's medical port. It took a moment before Soundwave's medical data began to fill the screen. Knock Out clumsily began looking over the data, Soundwave had been created differently then most other cybertronians. His processor was more complex and he stored information on drives allowing him to download information, a feat impossible for most other cybertronians. This also meant that his medical data was different from a normal mechs. </p><p>Knock Out began to quickly read over the information looking for the injury or illness that had caused Soundwave's current state. He could see that Soundwave's core temperature was much higher then what was safe which he had expected. He could also see that many connections in Soundwave's processor had shorted and his self-repair had begun to fix them. That was... interesting. This kind of injury to the processor was often caused by injuries to the helm but were often accompanied by much more debilitating problems. Soundwave had none of the other problems he would have expected with this kind of injury. </p><p>His spark was also flickering inconsistently and Knock Out stared at its odd rhythm on his monitor. His pain receptors were also showing a large amount of activity on his chest but when he inspected the area there was no injury. Stumped Knock Out began an in depth diagnostics on Soundwave's systems hoping that would find something. </p><p>Breakdown was standing back and had managed to calm Laserbeak down. The mini bot sat quietly in Breakdowns large hands her eyes bright staring at her dock. </p><p>"Well? Did you figure out what's wrong with him?" Breakdown asked when Knock Out turned around. </p><p>"No." Knock Out growled. "None of his symptoms make any sense. His spark beat is erratic, his pain sensors are reporting critical damage when he isn't inured, he has fried circuits in his processor, and his frame is trying to cook itself." He finished with a huff of annoyance. His eyes landed on Laserbeak in Breakdown's hands.</p><p>"I don't suppose you know what's wrong with your master?" He asked but the mini bot ignored him.</p><p>"Why isn't she sick too?" Breakdown asked suddenly. "Don't a bots mini cons get sick when they do since they're you know linked?" Knock Out stared at him then down at Laserbeak then back at Soundwave. </p><p>"They do..." he said slowly, but before he could follow that train of thought his terminal beeped indicating his diagnostic was complete. He walked back over and began to read it. Annoyance filled him as he skimmed over the report. He knew all of this already and it didn't explain why Soundwave was in the state he was in. His optics caught on something suddenly. He had almost skimmed past it but an error message caught his attention.</p><p>"Hello, what's this?" He said to himself and he felt Breakdown move forward curiously. Knock Out’s jaw fell open. He shuttered his optics as he read the message again. </p><p>"Knock Out what did you find?" Breakdown asked curiously, it shook him from his stooped but his processor was racing. Soundwave out of any mech. No. There had to be a mistake. He had never shown any interest. It must be a mix up with his bonds with his mini bots. </p><p>"Knock Out what's wrong." Breakdown's voice was concerned this time, and the red mech spun around to face his sparkmate. </p><p>"Soundwave is suffering from an unsettled sparkbonding."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol we’re just going to pretend Breakdown didn’t die</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The medbay was still for a moment before Laserbeak shot out of Breakdown's arms to land on Soundwave.</p><p>"What?!" Breakdown yelled unable to control his volume. "What do you mean? H-he's bonded? To who?" Knock Out shushed him looking back at the dark mech, his symbiote was crouched on his shoulder her plating flared in aggression. </p><p>"I don't know who! But the idiots have obviously not allowed their bond to settle seeing as bots need weeks of being in close proximity to cement the bond and Soundwave has been reporting to his shifts as usual. </p><p>"Well how do we find his Conjunx?" Breakdown asked.</p><p>"They should be at least as sick as Soundwave is but I haven't had anyone come in with any of these symptoms." Knock Out said thoughtfully. </p><p>"None of the main crew have shown any symptoms. Maybe he bonded with a vehicon and they're holed up somewhere on the ship. But why wouldn't Soundwave just bring them around with him, it's not as if anyone would object." Knock Out crossed his arms his optics narrowing as he looked over at Soundwave and his mini con.</p><p>"What if his sparkmate isn't on the Nemisis?" Breakdown asked, the red mech spun to look at him.</p><p>"Where else would his mate be?" Before Breakdown could answer Soundwave sat up on the examination table.</p><p>His visor was blank as he stared at the two mechs in front of him, and Knock Out shuddered under his gaze. </p><p>"Soundwave, you're awake. How are you feeling." Knock Out asked but Soundwave didn't respond. He reached up and yanked the cord from his medical port.</p><p>"I don't think you should be moving yet. Your frame is still overheated." Knock Out moved forward trying to stop Soundwave, but the silent mech just yanked the cooling tubes from his chest. He stood up stalking past Knock Out, and causing Breakdown to scramble out of his way.</p><p>"Soundwave! Stop you can't leave you're sick. Your sparkbond is unsettled, you and your Conjunx need medical attention." This finally caught his attention and he whirled around to face the medic.</p><p>"Explain." He said in Megatron's voice getting too close to Knock Out for him to be comfortable. </p><p>"Well when mechs sparkbond they need earth weeks of close contact while they strengthen and learn the boundaries of their bonds." Knock Out said nervously. He thought back to how when he and Breakdown had bonded and how ill they had gotten when Knock Out had to leave for a cycle to help with a medical emergency. Who knows when the last time Soundwave saw his mate was. It must've been a while ago based on his condition. </p><p>"Soundwave you need to bring your mate to the medbay so I can check on them. If you're in such a bad state they're either just as bad or worse." Soundwave was very still and his helm tilted slightly. Laserbeak shuffled on his shoulder glaring down at Soundwave. </p><p>"You need some time off to finish your bond. I'd say an earth week off should be fine but really you should take more time off." Soundwave turned around. </p><p>"Unnecessary." He said and began to exit the room again.</p><p>"Soundwave! A-as your medical officer I order you to take time off to finish your bond." Knock Out stuttered slightly as he commanded the larger mech. Soundwave didn't stop and Knock Out and Breakdown ran out into the hallway after him. </p><p>"If you don't take time off I'll tell Lord Megatron to order you to. He wouldn't want his communications officer sick because you're too stubborn to take time off." He stopped again and spun around glowering at him.</p><p>"Telling Lord Megatron is unnecessary. I will take time off." He began to walk again, and Knock Out sighed as he turned a corner and disappeared from his sight.</p><p>"That was weird." Breakdown said from where he was standing behind him.</p><p>"It was..." </p><p>"Do you think he'll bring his sparkmate to get checked on?"</p><p>"Who knows." Knock Out replied turning around to go back into his medbay. </p><p>Soundwave walked back through the halls of the Nemisis. He was feeling better then he had been for cycles, he knew it would begin to fade though and this would be the best time to get as close to Bumblebee as possible. Knock Out had given him time off which would raise suspicion but no one would be looking for him. Laserbeak was brooding as she pearched on his shoulder. </p><p>"How could you cut me off from the bond." She asked as they approached the landing deck. Soundwave glanced at her.</p><p>"I didn't want you to be overwhelmed again." Soundwave responded through their bond.</p><p>"I could have helped bear the weight of his emotions." </p><p>"Laserbeak I did what I thought was best. It would not have been useful for both of us to be incapacitated." Laserbeak was quiet after that but Soundwave could feel that she understood why he did it though she still wasn't very happy with him. When they reached the deck she docked onto his chest and Soundwave transformed and shot off into the sky heading for Jasper Nevada. </p><p>About halfway there the tiredness began to overwhelm Soundwave but he continued on. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there. Maybe lay low until Bumblebee was well enough to come and join him. </p><p>When he reached the small town it was dusk and he was easily able to fly around over the town. He had decided hiding in the city was a better option. He could find an abandoned building or tunnel to take up residence in. As he was circling he caught sight of a green truck making its way through the streets. He quickly recognized it as the autobot Bulkhead. He watched in interest as he wound his way through a cluster of small buildings before stopping. The door opened and a human girl jumped out yelling something as she did. Warily he watched as she headed inside one of the buildings and Bulkhead drove off. Bumblebee had said that Miko knew about their relationship. He couldn't ask any of the autobots about Bumblebee's condition and although Soundwave could feel Bumblebee wasn't in immediate danger he was still concerned. </p><p>Making his decision he flew down low over the building dropping down into a small fenced in area with a thud. He crouched hoping his dark paint would hide him from view as he peered into the windows of the building. One of the lights suddenly turned on and Soundwave backed up trying obscure himself with one of the trees in the enclosed area. A door opened and Miko stepped out a small blunt weapon raised over her head. </p><p>"Who's there!" She demanded fiercely and Soundwave stepped out from behind the tree kneeling down. He could feel his legs tremble as he sunk to his knees to face the small being.</p><p>"S-Soundwave! What're you... uh what's up?" She asked stumbling over her words as she backed away from him slightly. </p><p>"What is Bumblebee's condition?" He asked stringing several voice clips together. She looked surprised by his question but she had lowered her weapon.</p><p>"He's gonna be fine. Ratchet fixed him up, but he’s still gotta rest for a while.” She said. Soundwave nodded relief flooding him, and confirming what he had suspected. Although the wound had been bad he had gotten medical attention quick enough that he would recover well.</p><p>"So did you fly all the way here to ask if Bumblebee was okay? I thought your sparkbond let you feel that kind of stuff." Soundwave was surprised that the human knew about sparkbonding but Bumblebee must have told her about this as well. </p><p>"Yes. But I have been put on medical leave." Soundwave responded briskly.</p><p>"The cons get medical leave? For what you don't look sick?" Soundwave was growing tired and Miko was very talkative. He only stared at her as she waited for him to respond.</p><p>"We need to stabilize our sparkbond." He responded. </p><p>"Oh so you're just gonna.. what hang around Jasper until he's better and can come meet you?" </p><p>"Affirmative." They stood quietly staring at each other until a light flicked on in one of the building next to Miko's.</p><p>"Oh scrap! It's Mrs. Davis! You need to hide she's totally mean and will absolutely call the cops if she sees you!" Miko ran to a smaller building next to the bigger one and yanked the door open. Soundwave backed up behind the trees again. Miko returned with a large blue mass and dust covering her face. </p><p>"Here hide under this!" Soundwave stared at her. He was not going to fit under a sheet. She seemed to sense his disbelief.</p><p>"Not like that swap to your plane mode." She shook out the tarp and Soundwave obliged. His wings just barely fit between the fences and he shifted uncomfortably. Miko tossed the tarp over him, it was a large tarp but it couldn't cover his engine and his front at the same time.  </p><p>"Scrap! Let me find something else." She spun around and ran back inside and Soundwave was left wondering why he hadn't just flown away. Before he could lift up into the sky Miko returned with another tarp. This one was purple with little designs and when she threw it over his front it was a soft and unusual texture. Soundwave watched curiously as Miko ducked under the soft tarp and sat on the grass below him. </p><p>"That should be good for now, my host parents never come back here and I'll close the curtains so they can't see." She leaned back on her hands as though waiting for him to respond when Laserbeak detached. She flew over to Miko who let out a startled yell before clamping a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"This is your drone right!" She said looking over Laserbeak who was still much larger then Miko. A wave of annoyance washed over Soundwave at the derogatory word. </p><p>"I'm not a drone." Laserbeak said ruffling her plating in annoyance. </p><p>"You can talk!" Miko yelled and again put a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"Of course I can. I'm a cybertronian like everyone else." She said her annoyance evident. </p><p>"Oh uh sorry I didn't know." She fell quiet after that which seemed to be unusual for her. </p><p>"Thank you for letting us stay, but tomorrow we should find a more permanent place to wait." Laserbeak said easily getting over Miko's accidental rudeness. </p><p>"What's wrong with my backyard?"</p><p>"Well eventually someone is gonna wonder why you have a plane in your backyard even with us hidden under a tarp." Laserbeak said. Soundwave was content to let her do the talking. He was exhausted from his flight and was still weak, and soon he felt himself slipping into recharge. Laserbeak and Miko's chatter faded and he appreciated the softness of the second tarp on his plating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miko was explaining rock music to Laserbeak who devastatingly knew very little about any kind of music, when the soft hum of an engine started up. She jumped and looked up at the underside of Soundwave's hull. </p><p>"Did he just fall asleep?" Miko asked pointing at the mech above them. Laserbeak tilted her head to look.</p><p>"Yeah, we flew a long way. Why?" </p><p>"I dunno it's just so... I don't know... weird. He's tried to kill me before and now he's just sleeping and purring like my cats." Laserbeak was quiet for a moment and she shuffled like she was uncomfortable.</p><p>"Sorry about trying to bring harm to you. We're at war and... well we didn't... sorry this is all very complicated." </p><p>"That's okay. You know Soundwave and Bee are just like Romeo and Juliet but uh without the committing suicide in grief at the others death. Hmm maybe that was a bad comparison." Laserbeak just blinked at her. </p><p>"So what's a cat?" Laserbeak asked after a moment and Miko excitedly pulled out her phone to show her all the pictures she had of her cats as well as a few cat memes that made Laserbeak burst out laughing. They continued talking in hushed whispers well into the night. </p><p>At around 2 in the morning Miko had begun to grow drowsy and Laserbeak curled around her as she held up her phone so they could both watch the YouTube video that was playing on the small screen. Laserbeak was a very touchy bot, she had been pressed up against Miko all night. Miko thought it must be because she spent so much time on Soundwave that she wasn't used to not having physical contact with others. Not that Miko minded she always sat in her friends laps or gave piggy back rides just to be closer to her friends. The two snuggled close giggling until they drifted off.</p><p>Miko was woken up by her phone ringing. She sat up straight disoriented for a moment. She was in her backyard and was leaning against one of Laserbeak's wings. She shuffled when Miko sat up her visor lighting up. Miko grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. </p><p>"Scrap!" She said jumping up and brushing dirt and grass off her clothes. Laserbeak looked startled as Miko answered the phone.</p><p>"Heeeeeey Bulkhead. What's up?" </p><p>"Miko? I've been waiting outside for 15 minutes didn't you get my texts?"</p><p>"Sorry Bulk I slept in. My alarm didn't go off." As she spoke she quickly combed her fingers through her hair and pulled it back up into her pigtails her phone held between her shoulder and her ear.</p><p>"I'll be right out." She said and snapped her phone shut before Bulkhead could say anything else. During her conversation Soundwave had begun to stir his engine grumbling louder as his plating shifted. It looked like he was stretching and Miko shushed him. </p><p>"Soundwave cool your jets Bulkhead is out front and if you're any louder he will definitely hear you!" Soundwave's engine cut immediately back to a standard hum that all the bots made when they were at rest.</p><p>"You stay here or uh if you want. I'll let Bumblebee know where you are if he's awake when we get back to base." Miko shook out her clothes and was wiping away smears of yesterday's makeup until she looked somewhat presentable. </p><p>"Understood." Soundwave said. Miko was surprised he had agreed to stay. As she looked him over however she could see how tired he was. Even in vehicle mode he seemed to slump, his wings drooping and he was sitting heavily on his landing gear. </p><p>"Ok I'll be back tonight. See you guys later." </p><p>"Bye Miko!" Laserbeak said as she waved and ducked out from under the tarp. It was an odd sight in the daylight. A decepticon jet covered in a blue tarp and a king sized purple bedsheet, squeezed into her backyard. She ran through the house grabbing her bag and pulling on her shoes that she left at the front of the house. Both her host parents worked early and the house was empty as she rushed around in a hurry. She bolted out the front door almost forgetting to lock it in her hurry. She rushed over to Bulkhead who was idling on the curb and yanked the door open hopping in.</p><p>"What took you so long Miko? I'll have to speed if we wanna make it back to base before Arcee and Jack go on patrol without us." As Bulkhead spoke he pulled away from Miko's house in a hurry.</p><p>"Sorry. I was just... watching TV really late last night and must have lost track of time." Miko said as she fussed with her makeup in the rear view mirror.</p><p>"You know you shouldn't stay up so late."</p><p>"Yeah yeah I got it dad." She said exasperatedly flopping back in her seat. "How about some music to help me wake up." Miko said cranking the volume up as she recognized the song that had just come over the radio. The two of them began to rock out to the song and Miko allowed her thoughts to drift back to Soundwave and Laserbeak. She had been accepting of Bumblebee's relationship despite her doubts because she knew that Bumblebee didn't need someone else telling him his feeling were wrong. Miko knew he needed a friend, someone to confide in and Miko took it upon herself to be that friend. Now that Soundwave and Laserbeak had shown up in her backyard it was different. She had felt removed from the fact that Bee was dating a con and Miko could pretend he wasn't the decepticons third in command. Soundwave had been so calm and had let his guard down enough around her to sleep. And Laserbeak, Laserbeak was funny and talkative, and she was nice. Miko started at her revelation that she liked the mini con and shook her head. A feeling of guilt was working around in her stomach, she was hiding a con in her backyard. She cranked the music louder distracting herself from her thoughts.</p><p>When they got back to base Arcee and Jack were waiting clearly annoyed that they were late. Miko hopped out and Bulkhead transformed. </p><p>"Sorry Arcee, someone was busy sleeping in." Bulkhead said with a pointed look at Miko.</p><p>"Whaaat I needed my beauty sleep Bulk you guys really don't wanna see me when I'm cranky." She said putting her hands on her hips. As they were standing there Ratchet walked out of the medbay. He looked exhausted as he glanced over at the group of them and rubbed his face. </p><p>"Hey Ratch how's Bee doing?" Her voice was slightly harder then she meant it to be but she hoped no one had noticed. Ratchet stared back down at her his expression hardening for a moment and Miko braced from him to yell at her. He didn't yell however, his shoulders drooped under Miko's glare and she thought she saw shame flash across Ratchet's face.</p><p>"He's doing well today Miko. His wound should be healed soon." His eyes flickered and Miko immediately felt bad. Ratchet wasn't the enemy he just didn't know how to react to Bumblebee's relationship. </p><p>"Well he had the best medic looking after him." Miko said her voice softer this time. Ratchet's jaw tightened and he nodded. </p><p>"Yes, well I've done my best." He said as though trying to convince her. </p><p>"Well we should head out if we want to finish our patrol by lunch." Jack said pulling his motorcycle helmet on.</p><p>"Yeah let's hit the road!" Miko yelled turning back to Bulkhead and Arcee who were looking over the route on the terminal.</p><p>It was just after 3 in the afternoon when the four of them returned to base. The patrols had gone smoothly and Bulkhead had just left to go and pick up Raf from his house. Jack was on the couch eating potato chips out of the bag and Arcee was standing behind him. She was fascinated by the movie that was playing and although she said she didn't have time for human movies Miko could tell she was invested. With everyone distracted and Optimus and Ratchet not in the main room Miko made her way to the medbay. </p><p>Bumblebee was laying on his back his eyes dark. A monitor next to him was beeping and Miko walked over and pulled herself into the table by Bumblebee's arm. </p><p>"Psst. Hey Bee you awake?" She said keeping her voice low. Not that she didn't want the team to see her talking to Bee but she needed to talk to him about Soundwave. When he didn't respond she climbed up his arm and pulled herself up onto his chest. </p><p>"Hey Bumblebee if you can wake up I really need to talk to you." She knocked on his chest trying to wake him, and thankfully he moved this time. His eyes made a clicking noise and they spun lighting up blue. He raised and arm to his chest and Miko ducked to avoid it. </p><p>"Hey carful I really don't wanna get squished today!" She said moving around as he put his arm back down to his side. His eyes rotated as he looked at her as though he was trying to get them to focus. He made a series of beeps that Miko had started recognizing as her name.</p><p>"Hey Bumblebee! How are you feeling?" She had pulled her phone out ready for him to reply.</p><p>Good I guess, it feels like I got blown up in a groundbridge again.</p><p>"Well Ratchet says you should be feeling better soon." Miko said hopping back down onto the table as Bumblebee tried to sit up. When he did manage it he slumped forward and pulled his legs into a crossed position.</p><p>I feel like I'm going to purge</p><p>Bumblebee messaged suddenly and Miko looked up at him confused.</p><p>"What-" she began to ask but then Bumblebee wretched over the side of the table. "Ohmygod Bee! Did you just throw up?" Miko put a hand on his shaking leg as he ran a hand over his mouth. </p><p>"Are you ok? Should I get Ratchet?" She asked forcing her voice to stay calm. </p><p>No. I'm feeling better now</p><p>"Is- are you sick because your bond isn't set yet?" She asked quietly checking first that no one had entered the room. Bumblebee stiffened at her question and looked down at her.</p><p>How did you know about that? <br/>I didn't even know bonds could be like this before Starscream told me.</p><p>"Soundwave told me, he's sick too, and what do you mean Starscream told you? He knows about your bond?" Miko had to fight to keep from raising her voice as she stared wide eyed at Bumblebee.</p><p>How did he tell you? Did he contact you?</p><p>"He did in a way, he's uh at my house right now." Miko said deciding just to go ahead and bring Bumblebee up to speed. He let out a series of beeps that Miko didn't understand and hunched forward covering his face.</p><p>He's at your house.</p><p>Bumblebee lifted his head to look at her and she nodded. </p><p>"He's in his plane form and I hid him under a tarp and a blanket." When Bumblebee didn't say anything she continued. "They showed up last night and I don't know if Soundwave was so tired he couldn't leave or if he just didn't have anywhere to go because he and Laserbeak just decided to stay." She paused again to catch her breath. </p><p>He said he was sick too?</p><p>"Yeah and that the cons put him on sick leave to finish bonding." </p><p>Oh</p><p>"Yeah so you need to heal quick so you guys can complete your bond so you guys aren't sick anymore... and I think I have an idea about how you guys will get enough time together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sleepovers are the perfect time for bonding lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Miko left Laserbeak sat in the grass staring up at Soundwave. Heat was rolling off his frame and it had kept the little tent very warm. Laserbeak could feel Soundwave slipping in and out of recharge and the discomfort radiating through him.  He was trying to block off his discomfort from their bond but hadn't done it right. This more then anything else sent a bolt of fear through Laserbeak. Soundwave knew how to work his own systems and had long ago mastered his bonds with her and her brothers. If he was unable to hide something he wanted hidden from her, something was very wrong. </p><p>"Soundwave?" She spoke quietly but her creator started at her voice. </p><p>"Yes Laserbeak?" When he spoke his voice was weak. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" </p><p>"I am well." He said bluntly but Laserbeak easily pushed past his blocks in their bond. She frowned and lifted into the air spinning to dock onto his underside. He was hot to the touch but she linked into his systems forcing him to run a diagnostic. Soundwave seemed to have slipped back into recharge. His discomfort began to leak through their bond and Laserbeak's plating prickled. </p><p>"I wish I had gotten Miko's phone number before she left." Laserbeak murmured to herself as she dropped away from Soundwave's frame. She flew out from underneath the tarp deciding to scout the area. She kept a close eye on Soundwave's readings as she did laps around the town. Every now and then a large building would catch her eye and she would swoop down for a closer look. All of them seemed to have humans in them and wouldn't work as a hiding place. </p><p>The sun was high in the sky when an alert popped up on her HUD. It came through the encrypted channel and she did a happy spin in the air as she opened it. </p><p>"So you're hiding in Miko's backyard?"</p><p>"Bumblebee! I'm glad you're ok!"</p><p>"Yes Miko let us take up residence in her home, it's not going to work for too much longer though Soundwave is too exposed and he's not doing well"</p><p>Laserbeak paused before sending the last message but it would be better to tell Bumblebee about his condition sooner rather then later. </p><p>"Miko said he was sick."<br/>"I can't feel too much from the bond."</p><p>Laserbeak wasn't surprised Soundwave had been in recharge and she only felt his emotions when she had gone looking for them. Bumblebee wasn't as used to navigating a bond yet and must not have tried looking into it too much. </p><p>"He's been in recharge."<br/>"I'm worried."</p><p>She added quickly. She had turned back and was heading back towards Miko's house. </p><p>"Miko has a plan, I'm not allowed to leave the base yet but Soundwave and I need to stabilize our bond. So we're going to sneak you and Soundwave into the base."</p><p>Laserbeak stared at the message dumbfounded. Hiding in the autobot base was crazy. Someone would find them there the Prime would sniff them out and rip out their sparks.</p><p>"That doesn't sound like a good idea."</p><p>"Just hear me out, we have private rooms and I'll be recovering from my injuries no one would be suspicious of me staying in my room. I can bring you two energon and that way Soundwave and I will have enough time together to finish our bond."</p><p>Laserbeak was over Miko's house now and she dropped down. As she grew closer she could see Soundwave trembling and the heat rising from him. The plan was crazy but maybe that's what made it good. The autobots would never look for him in their own base and they must have shielding which meant Soundwave wouldn't have to worry about hiding their location from the Nemisis. As she swooped under the tarp Soundwave stirred and nausea flooded into her from their bond. Soundwave was getting worse he needed to be reunited with Bumblebee and soon. </p><p>"So how are we going to get him in?"</p><p>Miko had Bulkhead drive her home an hour later. She had convinced him she needed to grab a certain cd to play. When they pulled up in front of her house she jumped out.<br/>"I'll be right back." She ran into the house her host mom was sitting on the couch a phone pressed to her ear she waved at Miko and Miko gave her a grin. She pulled out a flash drive that she had stolen from Raf's backpack before she left the base and made her way into the backyard. Ducking under the tarp she saw Laserbeak was docked on Soundwave's chest.</p><p>"Ok here's the flash drive download the diversion onto here!" Laserbeak reached out a tentacle and took the device from her.</p><p>"I just finished it I'll download it now." She responded the feeler clicking into the flash drive. Miko turned and ran back inside to grab the cd and decided to throw a few more into her bag so she could explain why it took her so long. She went back out to Laserbeak. Soundwave had started making a clicking noise and his plating was twitching.</p><p>"Uh... is he good?" Miko asked in confusion. </p><p>"He's... yeah... he's trying to transform." Laserbeak said her voice strained.</p><p>"What! No he can't Bulkhead is right out front!" Miko said staring up at Soundwave in horror.</p><p>"I know! But he's confused... I managed to stop him by disabling him but... we need to hurry." She seemed to shudder as Soundwave's engine growled growing in volume for a moment. </p><p>"Here it's done! Now hurry Soundwave's super out of it and I think he might try to fly off." Laserbeak handed the flash drive back to Miko and she grabbed it.</p><p>"I'll start it the moment we get back to base." She said and ran back to Bulkhead. </p><p>Miko was glad she was good at acting, because she had to stay calm while she and Bulkhead drove back to base. The whole ride her mind kept looping back to Soundwave and Laserbeak. She had seemed so panicked and Miko had felt the heat coming off the bot as she had gotten close. He seemed to have a fever if they could get fevers and Miko knew from experience how delirious people could get when they got that sick. She just had to hope Laserbeak could keep Soundwave from wandering around Jasper and exposing himself to humans and getting caught by the autobots. </p><p>When they finally rolled into base Miko jumped out and dumped her bag of cds on the couch. Raf was on his computer and it was thankfully still linked up to Ratchet's terminal. </p><p>"Yo Raf come check this out you'll love it! It's electronic!" She said holding up one of her cd's Raf glanced up but didn't come over which gave her the excuse to walk over to him and his computer. When she got close enough she grabbed his laptop out of his lap.</p><p>"Hey! Miko give that back!" </p><p>"Raf you gotta listen to this! I know you're gonna love it." He sighed but stood up and took the cd from her walking over to the boom box. The moment his back was turned she plugged in the flash drive and it began the upload, it only took a moment and by the time Miko had set Raf's computer back down it had started. </p><p>The lights in the base flashed and the main terminal lit up with an alert. Optimus who was standing at the terminal looked up. Two Iacon beacons flashed on the screen. Arcee and Ratchet came running from their rooms and Bumblebee looked out from the medbay. </p><p>"Autobots it appears as if the decepticons have found two of the relics." He said moving out of the way so Ratchet could check the terminal. Miko pulled her phone out of her pocket Bumblebee had given her access to the encrypted link so she could communicate with Soundwave and Laserbeak. She didn't know what was encrypted about it, it just looked like a normal group chat but she sent off a quick text. </p><p>"The plan is in motion."</p><p>"We can't let the decepticons take the relics." Optimus continued. "Ratchet you and I will go after the first relic. Arcee and Bulkhead will go after the second." Arcee nodded and Bulkhead cracked his knuckles. Ratchet quickly opened a ground bridge and Arcee and Bulkhead transformed and drove through. </p><p>"That's one"</p><p>She texted quickly and Ratchet entered his own coordinates.</p><p>"Raf will you be able to bridge us back when we call?" Ratchet asked turning to look at him. Raf nodded lifting his chin and Miko felt bad for a moment knowing what was going to happen next. He started moving back to his computer and with a start Miko remembered the flash drive was still plugged in. Quickly she pulled the flash drive out sticking it in her pocket. Optimus and Ratchet transformed and drove through the tunnel and once the ground bridge was closed Raf's computer shorted out. Raf yelled in surprise and Miko flipped her phone open. </p><p>"That's two bring him home!"</p><p>At Raf's yell Jack came over to look at his computer.</p><p>"I don't know what happened! That circuits just... fried!" He tapped anxiously at the laptop. </p><p>"How are we gonna get the bots back?" Jack asked looking over his shoulder. </p><p>"Well I should be able to reboot it but it'll take a little while." </p><p>"Well that's good." Jack said. With both of them distracted Miko quietly left sneaking down the stairs and into the big hallway. Bumblebee was already by the big door waiting. All they had to do now was open the door for Soundwave and Laserbeak when they got here. </p><p>Soundwave was confused he vaguely remembered leaving the Nemisis and finding Miko but his processor was foggy and his memory seemed to have big blank spaces in it. Laserbeak was flipping around in front of him trying to urge him through their bond. Wait he was supposed to be doing something. His joints felt sore and he didn't know how long he had been in his alt-mode.</p><p>"Soundwave please I need you to follow me!" Desperation pierced his thoughts as he focused on Laserbeak. <br/>"Understood." He said trying to reassure her even though he had no idea what was going on. She flew up into the air and Soundwave's engines roared to life and he lifted off the ground. He tilted in the air and flew forward in his attempt to not slam back into the ground. Laserbeak shot out of his way but quickly looped around to be in front of him.</p><p>"Follow me!" She shot away from him and he followed every once in a while tilting dangerously. They were flying out of the town heading towards a large plateau.</p><p>"Can you transform?" Laserbeak asked and Soundwave was even more confused. Of course he could transform, why was she asking. To prove his point he did, returning to his root mode. He didn't think about that fact that he was hundreds of feet in the air. He heard Laserbeak shout something panic spiking through their bond. He shuttered his optics as he fell. The rush of wind felt good on his frame, and he laughed. Then he slammed into the ground. </p><p>Bumblebee had seen Laserbeak and Soundwave approaching and had opened the door to let them in. That was when Soundwave transformed and slammed into the ground with a crash that kicked up a huge cloud of dust. Bumblebee's optics widened in shock and suddenly he was sprinting to where his mate had fallen. Soundwave was laying in the crater looking up his visor bright. </p><p>"Soundwave! Primus what happened?" Bumblebee beeped as he wrapped an arm around his mate hauling him up. </p><p>"Laserbeak asked if I could transform and I am capable of the ability." Soundwave's voice was slurred as he spoke. Laserbeak flew down to them and landed on Bumblebee's chest his plating shifting for her as she docked. </p><p>"That's so cool Laserbeak can dock on you?" Miko said as she ran around their feet trying to offer support but was to small to help Bee with carrying Soundwave. </p><p>"Yeah I'll show you later Miko." He said sending her a quick text and pulling Soundwave along with him. Bumblebee stopped and changed his approach. He had one arm around Soundwave's back and he bent down to sweep his legs up in his other arm so Bumblebee could pick Soundwave up. Miko watched him smirking before turning and ran back into the base in front of them to make sure the coast was clear. Soundwave turned his helm towards Bumblebee and he heard a small click. Glancing down Bee saw that Soundwave had pulled back his visor, his faceplate was flushed and his optics were too bright. </p><p>"You're so strong Bumblebee." Soundwave said staring at him intently. </p><p>"Soundwave we need to be quiet for a minute." Bumblebee beeped quietly but Soundwave didn't seem to hear him. They had entered the base and as they made their way down the hallway they could hear Raf and Jack talking. Miko had shut the door behind them using the door opener which was louder then if he just lifted it. But with Soundwave in his arms he couldn't close it quietly. Bumblebee quickly made his way to his room, Jack and Raf's conversation hadn't faltered and he staggered in, he sighed in relief letting Miko enter before pushing the door closed. Soundwave had brought a hand to his chest and was patting it like he was looking for Laserbeak. His chest plates suddenly snapped open and Bumblebee was hit with a wave of pain, confusion, and need from their bond. Laserbeak yelled as she detached suddenly and Bumblebee's own chest plates snapped open, his own spark reacting to his sparkmate.</p><p>Soundwave smiled weakly and pulled himself closer to Bumblebee connecting their sparks. </p><p>"Wait- ah" Bumblebee gasped and his knees gave out falling back against the door and sinking to the floor. Soundwave only pressed closer venting hard. </p><p>"You could've let me sit down first." Bumblebee laughed softly as his mate looked at him his purple optics wide with confusion. Bumblebee was vaguely aware of Miko and Laserbeak watching from across the room so when Soundwave started to slide his hands lower he grabbed them to stop him. Soundwave whined slightly and buried his face in Bumblebee's neck. His engine purred and he seemed to drift into recharge. Bumblebee watched their sparks carefully making sure there was no new spark forming. They stayed like that until they heard the ground bridge activate.</p><p>"We've gotta go back out there." Miko said standing up. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Bumblebee responded sadly and he gently pulled his spark away from his mates. Soundwave tensed but didn't wake and Bumblebee lifted him to his berth laying him down gently. He closed his chest panels and Laserbeak flew up landing on Soundwave a cord plugging into a port and a moment later his chest panels closed. </p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can. It won't be too long I can just say I'm tired and wanna sleep in my own berth." Laserbeak nodded and Bumblebee turned back to the door opening it to let himself and Miko out. He took one last look back into his room at Soundwave recharging peacefully on his berth and his spark warmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soundwave.exe has stopped working</p><p>When the only one with a brain cell is out of commission bad decisions are made</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee and Miko made there way back into the main room. Ratchet and Optimus were standing in front of the terminal looking up at the screen. Miko managed to sneak over to where her music equipment was and grabbed her guitar to act as though she was there the whole time. Bumblebee decided he wouldn't be able to sneak back to the medbay and that walking up behind Ratchet and Optimus was the better option. </p><p>"Well if it was a decepticon trick what did they get out of luring us to those locations?" Ratchet asked his voice sharp.</p><p>"Perhaps they were not trying to lure us. Starscream seems to have escaped Megatron again perhaps the decepticons are trying to draw him out." They were quiet for a moment before Arcee com'd in.</p><p>"No sign of a relic or the cons."</p><p>"I'll send a groundbridge for you right away." Ratchet responded pulling up her coordinates she had sent. After Bulkhead and Arcee returned Optimus turned to the group. </p><p>"We will have to be carful, if the decepticons can create fake Iacon Beacons we must be wary when investigating them in the future. The team nodded and began to disperse.</p><p>"Bumblebee are you feeling better?" Arcee asked approaching him. </p><p>"Yeah." He paused almost missing the opportunity. "Just tired the berth in the medbay is so uncomfortable and I've spent enough time on it recently to last a lifetime." Arcee nodded understandingly.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go recharge." Bumblebee raised his voice slightly. "R-Ratchet do you think I could go back to my own room?" Ratchet glanced over his shoulder to look at him. </p><p>"If you're well enough to stand I don't see why not." He said turning back to his terminal. Well he hadn't snapped at him. Maybe Ratchet was finally starting to get over his anger at the scout. That thought caused a knot of guilt to form in his tanks. Here he was being annoyed that Ratchet didn't trust him when he was running off to his room to snuggle with the decepticon third in command. </p><p>"Okay well see you later." Bumblebee said turning away from Arcee to walk back to his room. She waved before heading off to the training room. He causally looked around him before reaching his room and slipping inside. </p><p>"That was quick." Laserbeak said flying a circle around him. </p><p>"I told you I would be." Bumblebee responded pulling his chest plating back so Laserbeak could dock. He then made his way to his berth. </p><p>"So is there... I don't know like a good way to do this?" Bumblebee asked hoping Laserbeak was more knowledgeable on the subject then he was. </p><p>"I don't know." She responded shuffling her plating. "Just do what feels right." After a moment Bumblebee decided recharging was a good idea. He sat down next to Soundwave before carefully scooting down next to him. Soundwave was laying on his back and Bumblebee laid on his side and tucked himself close to his side. He was surprised when the dark mech lifted his long arm up so the scout could lay closer to him. </p><p>Soundwave was still warm to the touch but their sparkmerge earlier seemed to have brought the heat down. Bumblebee hoped this would be enough to get them fully functioning again. He listened to the hum of Soundwave and Laserbeak's engines as he fell into recharge. </p><p>Soundwave wasn't sure if he had ever felt so tired. His processor ached but he didn't seem to be so hot anymore. He started turning on his systems while trying to remember what had happened. He onlined his optics and blinked in surprise bringing a hand to his face. He had retracted his visor at some point and he was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He jerked up suddenly and something heavy fell off the berth. </p><p>"Oof!" Bumblebee beeped from where he had been thrown on the floor. Soundwave brought a hand to his helm, his sudden movement had caused the room to spin sickeningly. </p><p>"Bumblebee? What's going on?" He asked slowly as the room stopped spinning.</p><p>"You're awake!" Bumblebee said pulling himself back up into the bed in front of him. "We were worried. Laserbeak said she'd never seen you like that before." Bumblebee continued not answering his question. Soundwave couldn't tell if he dodged the question on purpose or if he was just too excited. Soundwave had always found Bumblebee hard to read, it had always interested him since he could always tell what other mechs were thinking. Soundwave smiled as he looked at his sparkmate who was still staring at him with wide worried optics. Soundwave's processor finally caught up with what Bumblebee had said.</p><p>"Seen me like what?" Soundwave tried to remember what had happened but he could only remember bits and pieces of what must have been a few days. While he was trying to remember he noticed Bumblebee looking at him in concern.</p><p>"Soundwave... what do you remember since you left the Nemisis?" Bumblebee asked. </p><p>"I left and went to Jasper to look for signs of you or other autobots." He paused trying to remember what happened next. "I remember the human Miko and Laserbeak talking about a download." Soundwave cringed at the memory he had been in so much pain, he felt cramped and something had been melting to his frame. Soundwave realized he had paused for too long and started again. </p><p>"I remember flying around but I don't know if it was before I found Miko's residence or after." He paused again. "Did... did I crash?" He remembered being surprised when he started falling. He had found it hysterical that he had a flight capable alt-mode and he was falling. Soundwave flexed his limbs and could feel the dented plating. He must have hit the ground then although he didn't remember.</p><p>"Yeah I asked if you could transform and you just did 300 feet in the air!" Laserbeak yelled, suddenly detaching from Bumblebee to sit on the berth between them. Her wings were quivering and her visor was bright. </p><p>"I-I thought you were dying. I'd never felt you so sick before. You kept trying to block me out but you weren't in control of your own systems." Soundwave's optics widened and he carefully picked up his symbiont holding her close. </p><p>"I'm sorry I worried you." His spark was tight at the thought of Laserbeak being left alone in the universe. He felt his bond with Bumblebee tug slightly and he looked up. The yellow scout was looking at him and Soundwave used a cable to pull him into an embrace. Laserbeak wouldn't be alone Bumblebee was here and if something happened to him, Soundwave knew that Bumblebee would take care of her. </p><p>"Nothings going to happen to you Soundwave, you're better now." Bumblebee said into his neck where his helm was pressed. Soundwave's faceplate heated when he realized his emotions were leaking out into his bonds. He quickly pulled away so only what he intentionally projected would be sent through the bonds.</p><p>"So where are we?" Soundwave asked as he tried to pull up his location only to find he couldn't. Bumblebee and Laserbeak shifted uncomfortably and a pit formed in Soundwave's tanks. <br/>"Bumblebee. Where are we?" Bumblebee sat back not looking at him instead trying to catch Laserbeak's optic who was pointedly not looking at him. <br/>"W-we brought you to the autobot base."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He’s up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miko was sitting with her feet on the coffee table hands behind her head as she fixed her eyes on the tv. She wasn't really watching the crime show but instead was straining her ears to hear what Optimus and Ratchet where saying. They were standing over by the terminal staring up at something that Miko couldn't see.</p><p>"I just don't understand what would have caused a malfunction of the ground bridge." Ratchet said as he typed on his keyboard.</p><p>"Could it perhaps be related to the false Iacon signal that we received." Optimus asked.</p><p>"I don't see how it could be. They would need direct access to the groundbridge for it to fail the way it did." The pair drifted into silence after that and Miko's stomach twisted. They won't figure it out Miko, Laserbeak is the best hacker you know well except for Soundwave and Raf. </p><p>She was still in the middle of psyching herself up when Raf sat down next to her. </p><p>"What are you watching?" He asked opening his computer in his lap. She hid her surprise well and refocused her eyes.</p><p>"Oh just some dumb cop show. The dead bodies look so fake in this one." She said pulling out her phone which was the only hint she was anxious. </p><p>"So where did you go earlier?" Raf asked. His voice shook slightly, he was not good at investigating. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he was looking at his computer trying to look casual and failing. </p><p>"Had to go to the bathroom." She said having already decided on a cover story.</p><p>"You were gone for a while." He said slowly, looking up narrowing his eyes at her. Miko stared back.</p><p>"Yeah you ever replaced a tampon Raf it can take a while." Her words has the exact reaction she wanted. His face went tomato red and he looked away quickly.</p><p>"O-oh uh... sorry." He mumbled </p><p>"No worries." She said leaning back again to watch her show. </p><p>Soundwave was staring in shock at his Conjunx and his symbiont who were both not meeting his gaze. His visor snapped shut on reflex as panic filled him. Of all the stupid things they could do bringing him to the autobot base was right up there with challenging Megatron to a duel and keeping a scraplet as a pet. </p><p>"How could you two possibly think this was a good idea!" He hissed his eyes kept flicking to the door half expected Optimus Prime to burst in tear his spark out.</p><p>"W-we needed to finish forming our bond. This way we would have enough time together. No one ever goes in each others rooms so you're safe in here." Bumblebee raised his hands in a calming gesture. Soundwave's visor was scanning for possible threats, escape routes, anything he could use as a weapon. He felt trapped like an animal in a cage. He shook his helm. No I am the decepticons third in command, I am not trapped. </p><p>He was venting hard the last time he had felt this confined he was in the pits of Kaon. A hand flew to his chest reaching for Laserbeak but his hand just touched his own chest. Panic filled him and still unable to take his eyes off the door he sent a return routine through his bond with Laserbeak that would force her to return. His spark was hammering as he heard a small squeak before Laserbeak was returned to her dock. He clutched at her frantically managing to pull his optics away from the door to look down at her. She had ruffled her plating in distress. He was also clutching hard on to Bumblebee's hand who was still sitting in front of him anxiously trying to get his attention. </p><p>Bumblebee could feel Soundwave's panic as the dark mech sat in front of him. He would have looked normal if not for his defensive posture and his heaving chest from where he was venting silently. </p><p>"Soundwave? Please say something." Bumblebee begged reaching out a hand to Soundwave who clutched it immediately. His helm was still turned towards the door and his E.M. Field was spiking with panic that Bumblebee could feel through the bond. </p><p>"Soundwave we're here for you and Bumblebee won't let anything happen to us." Laserbeak said nuzzling her head against his thigh. His hand suddenly shot to his chest and Bumblebee cringed at the horror that shot through him. </p><p>"Hey! Soundwave!" Laserbeak yelped as she stiffened and shot back to his chest to dock. He finally looked away from the door staring down as Laserbeak who he was clutching. He seemed to catch sight of Bumblebee's hand and his visor tilted back up. Bumblebee knew he was staring at him. </p><p>"Soundwave... I'm sorry if you want to leave we can get-" Bumblebee was cut off when Soundwave's data cables shot from his sides and wrapped around Bumblebee pulling him close. Soundwave backed off the berth and into the corner of the room pulling Bumblebee gently along with him. The tall mech perched in a crouched position pulling Bumblebee close to his chest. He hadn't removed his hand from Laserbeak's back since she had docked but his other hand wrapped around Bumblebee's back. He then grew still again visor fixed on the door. </p><p>After a moment Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Soundwave slowly so he wouldn't startle him. Soundwave's only reaction was a shaky vent, so Bumblebee began tracing little circles along Soundwave's plating in a soothing motion. He started sending comfort through their bond which was still a bit difficult to control. His voice box clicked and chirped. He remembered Ratchet making a similar noise when Bumblebee was very young and frightened by the explosions of raids at night. </p><p>Soundwave's tense frame began to soften and his fingers began to mimic the shapes Bumblebee was tracing onto his back. Bumblebee continued to coo until Soundwave had relaxed and with a sigh his helm dropped back against the wall. </p><p>"I-I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." Soundwave said his voice shaky. </p><p>"Don't apologize I should have waited until you were feeling better to get your opinion on such a big decision." Bumblebee said speaking quietly. Soundwave leaned forward and pressed his visor into Bumblebee's neck, his venting had grown even but anxiety still prickled in his E.M. Field. </p><p>"We do need to spend time together and your right being in your base with you is the best way to do that, however I would have preferred a less risky plan." Bumblebee started to speak but Soundwave cut him off. "But since we're already here we might as well stay. Since you are confident you can keep us hidden." Soundwave said pulling back so Bumblebee could see his visor. </p><p>"Yeah I won't let anything happen to you two. Plus we've got Miko to help us if we need." After a long moment Soundwave nodded and tilted his helm forward and rested it against Bumblebee's helm. The scout retracted his mask and pressed a kiss to the bottom of Soundwave's visor, who held him tighter but didn't retract his mask. Bumblebee understood why he wouldn't want to remove his visor in his base. Although Soundwave trusted him he still must feel like he's been thrown in a scraplets nest.</p><p>The three of them sat on the floor of Bumblebee's room until Soundwave drifted into a restless sleep. Bumblebee's legs where cramping because of how he was sitting. Soundwave's tentacles twitched and twined around him while the dark mech recharged, his engine humming quietly. As they rested Bumblebee could feel the bond that had been stretched taught for days relax. The constant ache he had had in his processor began to fade. With this new found relief Bumblebee let himself drift into recharge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock Out made his way the bridge slowly. Anxiety pricked at his tanks with every step closer to Lord Megatron. His paint was still fresh from where he had to repair the gouge marks he had received from Megatron's claws when he had told his leader Soundwave was on medical leave. The communications officers absence had been notice almost immediately, and Soundwave had taken 'time off' seriously and left the Nemisis. Megatron had torn apart half the ship looking for him before a vehicon said he had seen Soundwave leave. </p><p>Knock Out was still brooding when he reached the bridge to find the other officers already waiting for him. Dreadwing ignored him but Breakdown glanced at him his optic wide with concern. Knock Out stood next to his mate staring at Megatron's back as their leader leaned over the main terminal. </p><p>"Knock Out, thank you for finally joining us." His voice was harsh and he turned to face his officers. "Your guidance is surprisingly needed today." He said and Knock Out narrowed his optics in apprehension.</p><p>"What can I do to help." He said voice light and E.M. Field pulled tightly around himself. </p><p>"It seems Starscream is in need of our assistance." Megatron barred his teeth in a grin, Knock Out tilted his head in surprise.</p><p>"And we're going to help him?" Breakdown asked incredulously.</p><p>"Of course Breakdown, we can't let one of our own die by an autobot's hand." Knock Out didn't know why Megatron would want Starscream back but he wasn't about to question his leader and Dreadwing and Breakdown seemed to be thinking the same thing. </p><p>"Dreadwing go fetch our ally, and Knock Out make sure the medbay is prepared for his arrival." They both nodded and Knock Out spun on his heel walking swiftly back to the medbay. </p><p>He had just finished preparing a medical berth when Dreadwing appeared half carrying half dragging Starscream. </p><p>"Well you're not looking very good." Knock Out said grinning and helping Dreadwing lay onto the berth. The navy mech grunted and stalked out of the room without another word. Knock Out waved after him then turned to his patient who was grimacing. He had an almost healed blaster shot to his chest but the problem seemed to be with his right wing. It was crusted with old energon, the wing was held at an awkward angle and when he touched it it was hot. Starscream flinched away from his touch hissing.</p><p>"Carful Knock Out. I don't need anyone else trying to rip my wing off." The seeker spat his name and turned to look over his shoulder at the wound.</p><p>"I have to touch it to help. Now stay still." Knock out began to work on the infected wing. The problem seemed to have been caused by a deep cut at the base of his wing. The wound was a few Earth days old but it was still a nasty wound. </p><p>"So what happened to you?" Knock Out asked while he worked. </p><p>"The autobots who else?" Starscream said, his harsh voice loud in the quiet room. "The wreckers are brutes. The one called Wheeljack tried to rip my wing off. You would think they would be above a low blow like that." Knock Out was going to reply but heavy foot steps made him stop. He glanced at the door and Megatron strode into the room.</p><p>"And how is our patient doing Knock Out." </p><p>"Starscream will be fine this wing is infected but it's nothing I can't handle." Knock Out said his jaw clenched. </p><p>"Oh good. I wouldn't want you sending another bot on medical leave." He growled eyes flashing a dangerous purple. Knock Out dipped his head in submission his door wings lowering slightly. </p><p>"O-of course not Lord Megatron." He said stuttering slightly.</p><p>"Good. Now attend to your patient doctor." With that he turned, his loud footfalls fading into the distance. Knock Out's spark hammered in his chest and he vented once before continuing to work on Starscream's wing. The seeker had gone still probably hoping that Megatron's attention would stay focused on Knock Out. But once their leader was gone her glared at the medic.</p><p>"What was he talking about?" Starscream asked and Knock Out sighed not wanting to relive his mistake.</p><p>"Soundwave was ill after a sparkbond so I told the idiot to take some time off. So he just left the ship. We haven't been able to find him and Megatron has been furious with me ever since." Knock Out spoke quickly, anger at the third in command prickling in his field. Starscream was still for a moment before he spoke. </p><p>"Soundwave is bonded. To whom?" He demanded voice hard. </p><p>"I don't know, he's not exactly the talkative type and it's not like he and his mate asked me to give them their post bond check up since the fool had to be dragged into the medbay after overheating." Knock Out rolled his optics at the memory. </p><p>"He was ill?"</p><p>"Yes aren't you paying attention? That's why I told him to go on medical leave he needed to finish his bond. I wish I hadn't, since he's run off to who knows where." Knock Out wrapped a gauze around Starscream's wing and gave it a tug a little harder then it needed to be. Starscream flinched and pulled away.</p><p>"Carful!" He shrieked.</p><p>"Oh stop you're fine. Now keep the wound covered and come see me every night for a new wrapping." Knock Out said turning away from the seeker. He expected him to leave but the silver mech was still. Knock Out exasperated, turned to shoo him out of the medbay. When he turned he saw Starscream’s optics were bright, one brow raised and slight smirk tugging at his lips. When Starscream noticed him staring he jumped up.</p><p>"See you tomorrow doctor." He turned his heels clicking as he left. Knock Out sighed Starscream had only just gotten back and he was already scheming.</p><p>Soundwave was bored. He was used to being in one place for long periods but that place was usually the bridge of the Nemisis. He had work to keep himself busy and he could look out the windows. In Bumblebee's small room all he had to look at were the pipes running along the ceiling and his sparkmates few possessions. A day after Soundwave had woken up in the autobot base Bumblebee's injury was healed enough for him to return to duty. So now Bumblebee had to leave for hours at a time so his team wouldn't be suspicious of him. </p><p>Bumblebee had left only an hour ago but for Soundwave it felt like days. He was laying on his back in the corner in a mound of what Bumblebee and Miko had called blankets. They were small and snagged in his joints but Bumblebee seemed to like them, and Soundwave had to admit they were more comfortable then laying on the hard concrete of the floor. Laserbeak also seemed to be a fan of them, she was currently curled underneath a purple blanket. </p><p>He vented and pulled up his HUD display. He couldn't access much because of the shields on the autobot base but he could use the humans internet. It was a Friday which he learned was the name of one of the humans cycles. He found it odd but humans seemed to need to label and name everything. He had left the Nemisis six days ago and he knew that if the ship had stayed on schedule it would be passing nearby. Knock Out had said that an Earth week would be enough time to bond and Soundwave was going to be missed if he hadn't been already. </p><p>His spark clenched at the thought of leaving his mate, but he had to get back to the decepticons. He hadn't been working on decoding locations for the relics, the autobots would not have stopped working. Optimus Prime was a skilled decoder but he didn't seem to be able to work as quickly as Soundwave, but a week of him being gone would give the Prime the head start he needed. Annoyance prickled through him then his energon ran cold. He is in the same building as Optimus Prime. Soundwave could steal his progress and crash his systems, he could make it so the autobots couldn't decode any of the other relic locations. His visor flickered with lines of code as a plan formed. </p><p>Laserbeak ruffled her plating suddenly but Soundwave didn't look over to focused on his work. </p><p>"Soundwave!" She hissed yanking hard on their bond. He started and sat up glaring at his symbiont.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice was hard, and confusion and anger pulsed through their bond.</p><p>"You can't sabotage Bumblebee's team when he's trusted us enough to bring us here." Soundwave's spark stuttered. </p><p>He stared down at a small blue blanket, guilt knotted his tanks and his spark sank. The autobots weren't just his enemy anymore, they were Bumblebee's team. They where his family and Soundwave had spent more then half of his life trying to kill them. He gripped the blanket tightly. He had known he was committing treason by being with Bumblebee. Every night he snuck out he had lied about where he was going. Being out in the woods with him made it feel like the war was a million miles away, out there they weren't an autobot and a decepticon, they were just a courting couple. Here in the autobot base surrounded by the war and the enemy faction Soundwave's two worlds collided. He felt a drip of fluid fall against the inside of his visor. He straightened dropping the blanket and pushed himself back into the corner pulling his knees to his chest. </p><p>Laserbeak jumped up onto his knee, her visor was bright and she nuzzled closer to him.</p><p>"We'll be okay. You're gonna figure this out, you always do." Laserbeak's engine hummed and Soundwave felt sick. He had no idea how he was going to fix this, and if he didn't they were going to be in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee was in a bad mood, he had been feeling restless and annoyed all afternoon and he was pretty sure he knew why. As his bond with Soundwave had settled he had started becoming aware of his and Laserbeak's emotions. If he wasn't focused on closing off the bond then little hints of their emotions would slip through. It was becoming a drain on him even though it was nothing compared to the discomfort of the unsettled bond. </p><p>Raf and Bumblebee were parked in a big empty parking lot of a fast food restaurant. They had the racing game displayed on Bumblebee's internal monitor. An ache had formed in his processor and the emotions from Soundwave and Laserbeak had grown stronger. Bumblebee got the impression that they were arguing. Raf was pulling ahead and Bumblebee tried to nudge him off the track but he swerved away just in time. He pulled ahead of Bumblebee's car nudging it as he went past. The little car spun out and Raf cheered. Bumblebee huffed and his engine revved slightly harder then he meant to. Raf looked at him. </p><p>"Are you okay Bee? It's just a game." He asked his voice soft as though he was nervous about beating his friend.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired." Bumblebee beeped in response.</p><p>"You've been tired a lot lately. Have you been feeling alright?" Bumblebee shifted his mirror to look at Raf who was looking intently at his controller. Bumblebee was prepared with his lie, he'd been lying so much in the last few months that it came easily to him. But when he began his reply Raf spoke.</p><p>"You've just been like... I don't know distant since you got blown up by that groundbridge." Bumblebee froze he didn't know what to say but Raf continued.</p><p>"I was so worried, so was the team and- and Ratchet. Then we got you back but everything feels different now. You and Ratchet are always fighting and you're sneaking around with Miko and everyone else is just pretending nothing is wrong." Tears rolled down Raf's face and he rubbed the back of his arm across his eyes knocking his glasses askew. </p><p>"R-Raf." Bumblebee's beep was shaky, he had no idea that Raf was so upset. </p><p>"I... I didn't mean to upset you. Ratchet and I will be fine we just had a disagreement." His spark clenched, he hoped he was telling the truth but he wasn't sure if Ratchet would ever forgive him. </p><p>"Why can't you guys just apologize and move on!" Raf yelled looking up his eyes red. "What made him so mad at you!"</p><p>"Raf.. you're still a kid-" He tried but Raf cut him off.</p><p>"Then why does Miko know! She's still just a teenager. It's not fair I'm supposed to be your best friend but you won't even tell me what's going on." Bumblebee was silent thoughts swirling in his helm. Then Raf was moving he pushed the door open and jumped out. Bumblebee made a startled noise.</p><p>"Raf wait- where are you going?" </p><p>"I'm calling Ratchet so he can take me home." Raf said before slamming the door and stalking into the fast food place. He sat in stunned silence for a moment before quietly leaving the parking lot. He headed back to base and passed  Ratchet driving the other way to pick up Raf.</p><p>When he reached the base he went straight to his room slipping in before anyone could enter the hallway. Soundwave was sitting in the pile of blankets in the corner. Laserbeak was docked and Soundwave had a stream of code running across his visor.</p><p>"Welcome back Bumblebee." He said the code not stopping as he worked. Bumblebee walked over and was glad to see that the two must have gotten over there argument. Bumblebee flopped down in the blankets and crawled into Soundwave's lap with a harsh vent. Soundwave looked down at him quizzically. </p><p>"Are you alright?" The code disappeared from his visor as he looked down at the scout.</p><p>"Raf's mad at me. He's suspicious about what's been going on but... I just can't tell him." He shuttered his optics hard his voice modulator cracking with his distress. Soundwave brought a hand to Bumblebee's cheek and he leaning into the warm touch. </p><p>"I'm sorry we've caused you distress." Soundwave said his own voice tinged with guilt.</p><p>"No don't feel bad. I knew this would be hard but I love you and one day I'll be able to tell them." Bumblebee said forcing himself to sound more confident then he was. He was sure Soundwave saw through it anyway but he offlined his optics and pushed closer to his Conjunx. </p><p>Bumblebee didn't realize he had fallen into recharge until Soundwave nudged him gently. </p><p>"Bumblebee?" He grunted and onlined his eyes. </p><p>"Hmm?" He beeped sleepily contentment filling his field.</p><p>"I think it's time Laserbeak and I return to the Nemisis." He spoke softly but Bumblebee jumped up.</p><p>"Already? Do you think our bond is stable enough." He asked even though he could feel it would be okay for them to separate. </p><p>"Our bond is complete, and if we leave tonight we can join up with the Nemisis when it passes by." Bumblebee shifted so he could sit upright and wrap his legs around Soundwave. Soundwave wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's back his fingers tracing around his wings. </p><p>"It's been nice having you here." Bumblebee mumbled into his neck. "I'm sorry you had to hide the whole time." Soundwave paused and sat back. </p><p>"Perhaps one day when the war is over we could get a place together back on cybertron." Soundwave's words made Bumblebee's chest tighten and he nodded. </p><p>"We should get ready." Soundwave nudged Bumblebee to his feet and pulled himself from his grip gently. He started picking up the blankets from the floor and folding them into neat squares before stacking them at the foot of Bumblebee's berth. He started folding as well, his spark heavy as they dismantled the nest they had built. Bumblebee's blankets weren't as neat as Soundwave's and his stack leaned as he set more on top. He hoped the pile would fall so Soundwave would have to stay longer but they didn't. </p><p>They worked in silence the air heavy until Soundwave folded the last blanket, it was purple and had little flower patterns all over it. Soundwave held it as he straightened and Laserbeak detached from her dock to fly over to Bumblebee. She zoomed in a little circle before perching on his shoulder. Bumblebee reached up and stroked her plating. His optics were blurry and he felt like if he spoke his speech module would short out. Soundwave held out the blanket to him stiffly and Bumblebee took it. </p><p>"Go plug this into the computer terminal at the end of the hallway it will lock the doors to your teams quarters so we can sneak out." Soundwave held out a flash drive with his tentacle and Bumblebee stared at him. He held out his hand anyway and Soundwave realized the problem. </p><p>"Primus Soundwave, let me." Laserbeak launched off of Bumblebee's shoulder and grabbed the flash drive with her own smaller data cable. She then turned sharply and flew to the ceiling and into a vent.</p><p>"Laserbeak!" They both said in shock, but the mini con was gone. Bumblebee turned and cracked the door to his room open to peer down the hallway. It was late and no sounds from the tv echoed down the hall. Bulkhead and Arcee must have taken Miko and Jack home. As Bumblebee was watching he felt Soundwave come up behind him. Laserbeak suddenly appeared from around the corner. She latched on to the wall above the terminal her grey plating camouflaging her well. Her tentacle plugged in the flash drive and after a moment she removed it and flew down the hallway to them. </p><p>Bumblebee stood bumping into Soundwave as he moved to push his door open. She flew to Bumblebee's chest and the three of them walked quietly down the hallway. Bumblebee pulled the door open and let Soundwave duck through before following him. Soundwave was looking around at the dark landscape as Bumblebee walked over to join him. </p><p>"Don't get any ideas." He beeped voice high with forced humor. Soundwave turned to look at him his helm tilted slightly. </p><p>"I will purge this knowledge from my memory banks." Soundwave said his voice grave. Bumblebee was taken aback and he let out a nervous giggle.</p><p>"Thank you Soundwave but you don't have to do that." Bumblebee said trying to lighten the mood but the air between them was still heavy. </p><p>"No I must purge the coordinates of your base from my system. I would have to tell Megatron where your base is otherwise." Bumblebee froze a chill sliding down his back struts. Soundwave also seemed to still.</p><p>"What do you mean you would have to tell Megatron? Can't you just keep it a secret?" Bumblebee's voice clicked sharply. </p><p>"I am a loyal decepticon, I cannot know this knowledge and not inform my leader." The dark mech had stiffened seeming to have double downed on his position. Laserbeak ruffled her plating against Bumblebee's chest in discomfort. </p><p>"Soundwave I-" Laserbeak spoke quietly but Bumblebee cut her off energon pounding in his helm. </p><p>"You're a loyal decepticon? Could have fooled me. What kind of loyal decepticon bonds with an autobot." Bumblebee's spark hammered in his chest and he stalked forward until he stood right in front of his mate. His wings were flared in anger and Soundwave stood staring at him. </p><p>"I thought you understood our loyalties to our factions are important. Our relationship cannot interfere with our duties." He spoke sharply and although a whirl of emotions were flowing through his E.M. Field he didn't step away. </p><p>"So you're saying that I come second that our relationship is less important then the decepticons?" Bumblebee was yelling his eyes flashing as he stared into Soundwave's visor. </p><p>"Bumblebee... it's not that simple." Soundwave started but Bumblebee cut him off. </p><p>"Of course it is. You either love me or you love the decepticons." Bumblebee was speaking faster then his processor could keep up. </p><p>"So which is it me or the cons?" Soundwave was still and Bumblebee could hear the wind blowing through the desert. Soundwave's lack of an answer was answer enough and Bumblebee spun away from Soundwave. He stomped away and heard Soundwave take a few stumbling steps after him before stopping. Bumblebee's spark lurched as he let him walk away, he wasn't sure if he wanted Soundwave to follow or if he never wanted to see the con again. </p><p>"Laserbeak." Soundwave called out. Anyone who didn't know him would have thought he sounded normal but Bumblebee heard the panic and desperation in his voice. Bumblebee paused just long enough to look down at the mini con. She detached from his chest taking a moment to stare at Bumblebee before flying back to her creator. Bumblebee didn't look back he pulled the door up enough to slip in. Fluid dripped down his cheeks and he wiped them away angrily. He stomped down the hall and as he pushed on his door just wanting to collapse into his berth. </p><p>"Bumblebee?" Arcee was standing just outside her door staring across the hallway at him.</p><p>"Bumblebee what's wrong." Bumblebee's hand shook as he stood frozen. His spark hurt. Soundwave chose the decepticons over him. He should have known, Soundwave's the third in command of the cons. Before Bumblebee knew it he had crossed the hallway falling into the small femmes arms. She wrapped him tightly in her arms and they sank to the floor. He shuddered and let out a choked noise as he cried. Arcee was silent as she held him tracing little circles on his back. It reminded him of Soundwave and he cried harder. He was such an idiot.</p><p>Soundwave watched his mate go back into his base. Anger had rolled off his field in waves. He had thought Bumblebee felt the same about putting their factions first. They had never discussed where their loyalties lay, Soundwave should have expected him to be upset. And he did love Bumblebee but he had dedicated almost his entire life to the cause, he couldn't just betray them. </p><p>He turned to go and stepped on something soft. Bumblebee had dropped the purple blanket. Soundwave stooped to pick it up and brushed the dirt off. It was soft in his hands and he held it close to his visor as though trying to hide his face which was always hidden behind his visor. He opened his subspace and dropped the blanket in. Then with one last glance behind him he transformed shooting off into the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave only had to fly for two hours before he spotted the Nemisis. He pushed his fight with Bumblebee to the back of his mind but his spark ached as he noticed how quiet his bond with his mate had grown. He didn't bother to signal his approach, instead he linked into the ships computers as he came within range. He flew up alongside the ship and expertly arched over the side until he reached the landing deck. He transformed landing with a heavy thud that brought two vehicons running to investigate. They halted when they saw him.</p><p>"Commander Soundwave you're back!" One exclaimed before the other one elbowed him. Soundwave walked past them and made his way to the bridge. He passed a few more vehicon patrols and some insecticons roaming the halls before arriving at the bridge. It was quiet due to the late hour and he quickly began working at his terminal. </p><p>Soundwave had only decoded one line from the Iacon data base when loud footsteps began to echo down the hall. Soundwave recognized them immediately as Megatron's but he continued his work not looking up even when Megatron stormed into the bridge. He was tapping at his terminal when a hand landed hard on his shoulder. Surprise shot through him and he barely had time to look up before the hand dug it's long silver claws into his shoulder. Megatron threw him away from his terminal hard and Soundwave almost lost his footing as he skidded across the bridge. When he regained his balance he straightened and Megatron stalked up to him. </p><p>"Soundwave you are not to leave the Nemisis without my express permission." He growled bending low to bring his face to Soundwave's. His eyes were flashing purple and Soundwave stood frozen. Energon leaked from the gouges in his shoulder down his arm before falling to the floor. Soundwave watched, his processor was stalling Megatron hadn't hurt him since they had first met in the pits and Megatron had spared him. </p><p>"Have I made myself clear Soundwave?" His voice was dangerously low and Soundwave dipped his head in submission his visor displaying the word 'Understood'.</p><p>"Good. You are my most loyal follower I would hate to have to hunt down whatever vehicon you've bonded with so you are no longer distracted." Megatron's words were cold and Soundwave's spark seemed to freeze. Knock Out must have told Megatron why he was gone. They thought he had bonded with a vehicon? At least Megatron wasn't suspicious about who his mate was. Thank Primus his leader didn't care enough to ask which vehicon. Megatron finally turned his back on him to walk to the main terminal. The doors slid open again and a silver seeker walked in his heels clicking on the floor. </p><p>"Oh Soundwave you're back, how nice of you to finally return to work." Soundwave stared at the seeker had his wings flicked in amusement at his obvious confusion. </p><p>"Megatron has let me come back, now you should get back to work, you've missed a lot while you were off snuggling with you mate." With that he smirked and stalked past him his E.M. Field spiking with smugness. Soundwave watched him go uneasiness causing his tanks to clench.<br/>
With Starscream back on the Nemisis, Megatron angry with him and the whole crew knowing he has a bond mate he was going to have to be very careful. Soundwave let out a silent vent and turned back to his terminal to continue his work, energon dripping slowly onto his workstation.</p><p>Arcee hadn't pressed Bumblebee for answers about why he had been so upset. It wasn't uncommon for Bumblebee to breakdown and even Arcee had let her emotions take over every once in a while, they were in the middle of a war after all. She had just offered her support if he needed to talk and Bumblebee had nodded his face streaked with fluid. </p><p>It had been a week since Soundwave had left and it seemed like their time together had completed their bond. Bumblebee grimaced at the thought maybe it would have been better if they hadn't bonded. His angry thoughts turned to anguish in a spark beat and he quickly dismissed himself from the main room where he had been watching Jack and Miko play a fighting game. </p><p>Fluid blurred his vision and his spark ached. He was such an idiot. How could he bond with someone he hadn't even been with for a year. How could he bond with a decepticon. It’s because he’s different, isn’t he? He has to be different he loves you. Not more then he loves the decepticons.</p><p>He pushed his door open slamming it behind him and he fell onto the mound of blankets he had piled back into the corner after Soundwave left. He buried his faceplate into the blankets muffling a sob. They smelled like Soundwave which comforted him but it only made rage rise in him. He sat up throwing the blanket viciously across his room before collapsing back down into his nest. His spark ached and he knew that this time it wasn't a medical issue.  </p><p>Soundwave was a wreck. He had been working almost non stop since he had returned to the Nemisis. He had only taken a few breaks to refuel and once to get the claw mark treated by Knock Out who had run a diagnostic on him to check his sparkbond. He had said it was healthy and should cause him no more problems. Soundwave had sneered at that, his sparkbond hadn't only begun to cause problems for him. Bumblebee must hate him. He should have looked Bumblebee in the optics and told him that he meant more to Soundwave then the decepticons. His thoughts stumbled to a halt. Was that true. Did the autobot scout mean more to him then the decepticon cause. Soundwave didn't want to answer that. It wasn't a fair question in his opinion, he would never hurt Bumblebee. But would you let Megatron hurt him? He's already hurt him before. A small voice in Soundwave processor said and he dragged his thoughts back to his work. </p><p>When Soundwave reread the same line of code for the fifth time he vented harshly drawing a look from a vehicon next to him. Turning his stalked away from his terminal. He wasn't even scheduled to be working right now, he should rest since he wasn't getting any work done. He arrived at his quarters punched in the code to his room and sat heavily on his berth. Laserbeak churred in an attempt to comfort him before undocking and flying up to a perch she used to sleep on. </p><p>Soundwave grabbed the purple blanket he had carefully folded and left on his berth before laying down. He held it carefully in his hands his thumb drawing little circles in the soft material. He shuttered his optics and forced himself to recharge. </p><p>Soundwave was back on cybertron, he was in what looked like Iacon although he had rarely been to the city. The night sky was lit up by the tall buildings that rose above the building he was in. He could see fliers racing between the buildings and a warm breeze blew past him. </p><p>"Soundwave I thought you were going to help me." An indignant voice sounded behind him and he turned. Bumblebee was standing in a kitchen area with Laserbeak sitting on the counter. With Bumblebee distracted she stole one of the energon treats Bumblebee was making off a plate. Soundwave felt a smile tug at his lips as Bumblebee turned to shoo his symbiont away. She shrieked in exaggerated indignation and flew into a sitting area. </p><p>"Ravage! Bumblebee won't let me help." Soundwave's spark seemed to stop, his first cassette stuck his head up from where he must have been sitting on the couch. </p><p>"Well we all know what kind of help you are when it comes to cooking." He said with a purr of laughter. </p><p>"Why don't you go find the twins I'm almost done." Bumblebee said and Laserbeak huffed and flew out of the room. Soundwave stared as Ravage stretched and walked into the kitchen. </p><p>"Soundwave carry these to the table." Bumblebee was holding a stack of plates out to him and Soundwave took them seeming to float as he put six plates onto a table. Just as he finished Rumble and Frenzy ran into the room Laserbeak on their heels. </p><p>"Foods ready?" Rumble asked.</p><p>"Oh smells great. Bee you make the best food."  Frenzy said making his way to the table. They sat down and Bumblebee and Ravage grabbed the food and brought it over. Soundwave sat down. His mate was passing around the plate of food and his symbionts took their share. Soundwave stared at the food on his plate and then back up at his family. Fluid blurred his vision and dripped onto the table. </p><p>"Soundwave? What's wrong?" Ravage asked and he looked over at him. He looked just like he remembered his visor bright, ears twitching. His eyes drifted to Rumble and Frenzy who were watching him with concern. </p><p>"Boss are you okay?" Frenzy asked his brows pulling together in concern. His twins expression was a mirror of his but his visor hid his eyes. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Bumblebee looking at him with concern. </p><p>"Soundwave?" His voice was soft and the dark mech trembled. Bumblebee pulled him into an embrace, Soundwave was shaking and he shuttered tears from his optics. </p><p>"It's okay Soundwave we're here." Ravage said from behind him. Soundwave nodded and turned to look at him. But when he sat up the room had grown dark Ravage was gone. The twins had disappeared too and Soundwave leaped up terror coursing through him. He couldn’t loose them, not again. </p><p>"Ravage? Rumble! Frenzy! Come back!" His spark hammered but he received no response. The lights of the city had gone out. A quiet fluttering noise drew his attention and he turned. Laserbeak drifted over to him much slower then what was normal. </p><p>"Soundwave?" She called and he caught her in his hands. He pulled her in close to his chest but as he did her small frame turned grey. He watched in horror as she stared up at him, her body turning to dust in his hands. She slipped through his fingers and he felt a scream rip from his throat. He fell to his hands and knees clawing at the ground. The room was spinning. His symbionts were dead, he couldn’t protect them. It was his fault. </p><p>"Soundwave do you love me?" Soundwave's head shot up. Bumblebee was kneeling in front of him, his blue optics were wide. Soundwave only stared at him. He realized Bumblebee had asked a question.</p><p>"Yes. Yes I love you." His voice trembled and Bumblebee smiled. Energon leaked from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"More then the decepticons?"  When he spoke more energon gushed from his intake splattering Soundwave. </p><p>"Bumblebee you're hurt!"  Soundwave yelled his voice cracking. He grabbed at his mate and spotted the injury. There was a gaping hole in Bumblebee's throat. Desperately he tried to staunch the bleeding. Bumblebee just stared at him still smiling, until his yellow plating dulled to grey. </p><p>"N-no. No nonono. Please no." Soundwave grabbed at Bumblebee pulling him into an embrace. </p><p>"Don't cry." Bumblebee said even as he turned to ash. Soundwave stared at his now empty arms. Bumblebee was gone. Laserbeak was gone. Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy were gone. He failed them all. </p><p>Soundwave sat up his faceplate was wet with fluid and he retracted his visor.</p><p>"Soundwave? Are you alright?" Laserbeak's voice was quiet, and she shuffled closer to him visor bright with concern. Soundwave's throat was too tight to speak so he just nodded. He reached down to his symbiont and she hopped into his arms. He held her close his spark beating rapidly and tears still falling from his optics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof sad Soundwave today. </p><p>The angst really writes itself when the show didn’t include his other mini cons</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee was in the training room, he had been there since this morning when Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Arcee left to go take the kids to school. Guilt squeezed his spark, Raf had hardly spent anytime at the base and Ratchet had taken over curbside duty for him. Bumblebee had tried to apologize but Raf hadn't wanted to talk to him. Bumblebee had messaged him a few times with apologies but they also went ignored. Thankfully Ratchet didn't say anything about their fight. Now that Bumblebee thought about it Ratchet had been almost calm these last few weeks. Bumblebee had started to think maybe Ratchet would forgive him. He was right after all Bumblebee thought bitterly. Soundwave didn't love him if he did he wouldn't have wanted to tell Megatron where their base was. He pushed away the sorrow replacing it with anger and kicked the dummy he'd been sparring with. </p><p>He stood back venting heavily. Bumblebee started when he realized he'd been pressing on his bond. He quickly snapped his attention away from it putting up the mental barriers, hopefully he hadn't let anything slip through. He didn't want Soundwave to know how he was feeling. </p><p>A message suddenly popped up on his HUD, it was a summons from Optimus and Bumblebee quickly made his way to the main room. Optimus looked up from the terminal when he entered. </p><p>"I've decoded new coordinates for a relic." He said as Bumblebee stepped closer to look at the screen. </p><p>"Should we wait for the rest of the team to get back?" Bumblebee beeped. Optimus' brows pulled together as he thought.</p><p>"If you are feeling up to a mission we could go. We must move quickly before the decepticons decode the coordinates." Optimus was staring down at Bumblebee his optics wide. </p><p>"Of course Optimus, I'll be fine." He answered slightly indignantly. He wasn't a sparkling anymore he could handle a mission. </p><p>"I know you've been having a hard time since the incident with the groundbridge... but you are not alone. If you need to talk to someone do not be afraid to talk to me." Optimus placed a large hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and his throat tightened staring up at his leader. His optics were soft and his field was projecting a mix of comfort and understanding. </p><p>Bumblebee almost told him about Soundwave right there but he stopped and lowered his gaze. </p><p>"T-thank you Optimus. I am feeling up to a mission." His vocalized stuttered slightly and out of the corner of his eye he saw Optimus nod. He stepped back and raised a hand to his com. </p><p>"Optimus to Bulkhead, Arcee, and Ratchet. Bumblebee and I are investigating new coordinates for an Iacon relic." After his com he entered the coordinates into the groundbridge. The room filled with green light and he and Optimus transformed driving into the groundbridge. </p><p>Soundwave was still shaky from his nightmare. His fingers trembled slightly as he typed and he was thankfully that Laserbeak had stayed in her dock for his shift. Megatron and Starscream were standing at the main terminal talking quietly when it lit up with an alert. </p><p>"Ah it appears the autobots are on the move. See how my new tracking system was able to find their groundbridge coordinates." Starscream spoke cool and confident but his wings gave away his delight. </p><p>"It looks like allowing you rejoin the decepticons was useful after all." Megatron said his voice sharp. </p><p>"Now Starscream why don't you and Soundwave go to investigate." Soundwave stiffened his surprise leaking into his E.M. Field momentarily before he pulled it back. He turned away from his terminal, a question displayed on his visor. Megatron raised a brow in amusement and Starscream's optics glinted dangerously. A pit formed in Soundwave's tanks but he nodded approaching his leader. </p><p>"Go to these coordinates at once and see what the autobots are up to." Soundwave pulled up the coordinates and opened a groundbridge to his right. </p><p>"Let us go Soundwave." Starscream said as he walked through the groundbridge. Soundwave followed silently, something felt off, Starscream was plotting something. He kicked himself for not monitoring Starscream closely since he had returned to the Nemisis. He had been too focused on his work and Bumblebee to uncover Starscream’s plans. </p><p>They exited into a pine forest, the sun was low in the sky and it cast long shadows as they walked through the trees. </p><p>"Keep an eye out for the autobots. They should be close." Starscream said and Soundwave nodded as he followed the seeker. The trees thinned out abruptly and they came to an edge of a ravine. Below them were two figures, Soundwave's spark skipped a beat. Bumblebee was pushing aside a large boulder with the Prime. </p><p>"There they are." Starscream said as they both ducked down. </p><p>"What do you think they're doing?" Soundwave turned his visor towards him.</p><p>Autobots: discovered Iacon relic.</p><p>Starscream nodded and looked back down at them. Soundwave's spark was hammering. Was Starscream going to attack without warning? He should warn Bumblebee. He had composed the message when Starscream looked at him again. </p><p>"Did you know the autobot scout recently bonded." Soundwave froze but just kept staring at the mech. </p><p>"I bet he's bonded to Optimus Prime. He seems like the type to fall for a big strong mech." Soundwave's field sparked as an unexpected anger flooded through him. Bumblebee was his and he was Bumblebee's, the thought of his mate with the Prime made him want to purge. Starscream was staring at him a smirk on his faceplate. </p><p>Bumblebee's mate is irrelevant. </p><p>He displayed on his visor and Starscream's smile grew. Soundwave’s energon ran cold and he forced himself to stay calm. </p><p>"Oh I disagree Soundwave, if you know who a mechs mate is you know exactly where to hit to make them hurt." His voice was low and threatening, fear washed over him. Starscream knew. Before he could get over his shock Starscream stood aiming his missiles at Bumblebee. Time slowed and Soundwave watched in horror as Starscream smiled. Bumblebee wasn't looking he was too busy shifting the rocks. Soundwave's nightmare flooded back to him. Bumblebee turning to dust and slipping through his fingers. </p><p>Soundwave leaped forward his hand grabbing Starscream's arm and yanking him off balance hard. The seeker let out a surprised yelp and his missiles detached flying off course. Optimus and Bumblebee looked up as the missiles hit the other wall of the ravine. </p><p>"Let go of me." Starscream spat and Soundwave dropped the mech. His arm was dented from Soundwave's grip and he was glaring up at him. Then his expression changed into a gloating smirk. </p><p>"Ah I love when I'm right." Soundwave felt his energon run cold. He took a step back his hands dropping to his side. The seeker stood holding his damaged arm. </p><p>"Bridge is back to the Nemisis. We have some things to talk about." Panic flooded through Soundwave but he calmly opened a bridge. His processor was racing trying to find a story that made sense. Laserbeak was stiff where she was docked. She was pulsing fear through their bond and Soundwave tried to calm her but his own anxiety made his attempts unconvincing. They walked through the bridge and as he left he wished the Prime would just shoot him. He stepped out onto the bridge a moment after Starscream. The vehicons turned their helms in surprise. </p><p>"That was fast Starscream." Megatron said stepping forward. </p><p>"Lord Megatron my suspicions were correct." He held up his damaged arm and Megatron's eyes widened. He spun on Soundwave. </p><p>"Soundwave. You are my most loyal follower." He placed a clawed hand on Soundwave's shoulder. </p><p>"Starscream tells me that you have Sparkbonded with the autobot scout. What do you have to say for yourself?" He growled and his grip tightened painfully. </p><p>"Starscream lies." He said using a voice clip of Megatron himself. </p><p>"Indeed he does. So what is the truth." His eyes flashed purple and Soundwave stood silently any lie he might have thought of slipping away from him as his life fell to pieces around him. </p><p>"I see." </p><p>Soundwave brought his arms up to block Megatron's vicious punch but it still threw him across the room causing him to slam into a terminal. The vehicons scrambled away as Megatron advanced. </p><p>"Megatron, I-" He couldn't find the right voice clip fast enough and Megatron kicked at him but he dodged to the side. His arms were up and Megatron leaped at him grabbing him by the helm and smashing his visor into the floor. It cracked and Soundwave's tanks churned sickeningly as the room pitched to the side. Soundwave pushed and clawed at the hand on his helm and Megatron's other hand grabbed his left arm. Easily he twisted it bending it back at the elbow joint. It creaked, and Soundwave dug his claws hard into Megatron’s arm before with a sickening snap, it broke and Soundwave's vision went white. He gasped and Megatron dropped the broken limb, to dangle limply at his side</p><p>"Megatron please." In his pain he used his own voice. </p><p>"Oh Soundwave, everyone must be punished for treason even you." Megatron's voice was cold and Soundwave tried to push himself to his feet. Megatron kicked him in the side and he fell hard on his broken arm. He flipped onto his back. Laserbeak was clutching to him hard. </p><p>"Soundwave! Are you okay?" Her voice squeaked and he could tell she was running a diagnostic on him. </p><p>"Your spark will belong to no one but me." Megatron was stalking over to them, Soundwave raised his uninjured arm and Megatron swatted it away. His claws dug into the seems between his armor and Laserbeak. </p><p>"No!" His voice was strangled and he ejected his data cables. They slammed into Megatron and his grip loosened on Laserbeak. Soundwave ejected her when there was enough distance between his leader and his symbiont, and she shot up out of Megatron's reach. </p><p>"Run!" He yelled flooding their bond with panic trying to force her to escape. To his horror she turned and fired on Megatron. The first two shots hit, He must have been as surprised by her action as Soundwave. It didn't last though and he fired back. She dodged the first shot but the second singed her left wing. </p><p>"Laserbeak go." He spoke through the bond this time but she only swooped closer to Megatron who swiped at her catching her in the back flinging her into the ground. She crumpled and didn't move. Megatron smiled and walked over to her. </p><p>"N-no stop please." Soundwave was begging he pushed himself to his feet and launched himself at Megatron clawing and hit at him with all his strength. Megatron stumbled but a threw him off. He turned back to Laserbeak and lifted a massive foot over her. Soundwave linked into the groundbridge network he put in the first coordinates he could think of and opened a groundbridge right below Laserbeak. Her limp frame disappeared into it and it closed quickly as Megatron slammed his foot down where she had been. </p><p>Relief flooded through him, Laserbeak would be okay. Then Megatron whirled on him, rage blazing in his purple optics. Megatron kicked at him and Soundwave rolled away pushing himself to his feet. The room tilted and energon pounded in his helm. Soundwave caught Megatron's next punch with his tentacles and turned their electricity all the way up before electrocuting him. Megatron roared falling to one knee, but didn't go down. He grabbed his data cable and yanked him closer. Soundwave squirmed and slipped away but not quick enough. Megatron grabbed his broken arm yanking it hard. Pain flooded through him and he shuttered his optics hard to focus at them. Clawing at Megatron's face with his good hand he tried to escape the gladiators grip. Megatron pushed him down pinning him to the floor. His arms were pinned above his head and Megatron was kneeling over his abdomen using his weight to hold Soundwave down. He leaned down until his face was right in front of Soundwave’s.</p><p>"You're going to regret saving her." He said and  dug his claws into the docking mechanics on Soundwave's chest. Pain bloomed in his chest and Soundwave hissed, he writhed using his cables to yank his hand away. Megatron released his sword and let out a guttural scream as he slashed the data cables severing them. Energon splattered the floor as they twisted and Soundwave gritted his teeth against the pain. Retracting his sword he reached back down tearing the mechanisms on his chest out. Soundwave convulsed as he felt tubes snap and metal warp. </p><p>"S-stop. Please stop." Megatron ignored his cry's and didn't stop until all of his symbiont support mechanisms were torn out of him. Only then did he rise. His had was covered in energon and he stood over Soundwave who was trembling grabbing at his chest in horror. </p><p>"Someone fetch Knock Out we don't want our chief communications officer bleeding out now do we." He turned away. The room was silent except for Soundwave's ragged venting. Starscream moved first his wings low and shuffled out to presumably find the medic. Soundwave curled in on himself the room was spinning and he shuttered his optics. His HUD was filled with emergency warnings as his vision went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soundwave is having a really bad time. </p><p>We’re also going the route of Megatron is mentally unstable because of the dark energon. Idk if that’s a cop out I just don’t think Megatron would ever attack Soundwave otherwise, he’s like Megatron’s favorite child lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>